Jade’s Big Secret
by Into The Drop
Summary: Jade always had a big secret she kept from everyone. At least until the day Tori found out. But maybe Tori has a few secrets of her own. G!P Jade
1. Chapter 1: Jade’s Secret

Jade West always kept one thing hidden from everyone. The whole gang knew of it. Jade's big secret. She always dodged the question and everyone knew not to ask about it, or else. Nobody knew what or else meant either but everyone was too afraid to ask. Well almost everyone.

"Alright Jade. I'll make you a deal." Tori said wiggling in her seat in anticipation.

Everyone in Sikowitz class was discussing their weekend plans but for Tori, it was another desperate opportunity to pry out Jade's secret. Ever since she found out Jade had a secret, she couldn't resist trying to find out.

"If you tell me your secret, I'll eat a clump of Rex's hair."

Jade smirked crossing her arms. She was getting tired of Tori's endless guessing but she might as well keep her entertained. "Tempting offer Vega. But the answer is still a firm no."

"Come on Jade. It's been a year and a half. We're going to graduate soon! Will you please tell me?"

"Sorry Vega but you know my answer." She said taking a glance at Tori's disappointed pout.

The door opened with a bang as Sikowitz ran in jumping right up onto the stage. "Alright. New assignment. Pair off in teams of 2."

"That's what pairing off means Sikowitz." Jade shouted at him.

"Right you are Jade! So you and Tori can work together and the rest of you can pair off as you see fit." Before Jade could even open her mouth to protest, Sikowitz began to continue. "Your job will be to attempt to prove the power of hypnotism! One of you will be the hypnotist, the other, the subject. You'll set up a camera and attempt to put the other person to sleep. Keep it clean. Keep it safe. And have fun! I expect to see the videos on Monday! Go! Get to it!" He dropped into a chair looking over a coconut in his hands.

Before Jade could even react, Tori was already running through a list of ideas next to her. "We could go with making you cluck like a chicken, or bark like a dog, or wear pink!"

Jade quickly covered Tori's mouth with her hand. "Stop. What makes you think you'll be the hypnotist?"

"Mfphm." Tori said muffled by the hand currently covering her. Jade removed her hand. "Thank you. Well Jade, if you get hypnotized it'll prove that it's possible to hypnotize anyone. If you don't. Well then it proves how bad ass you are. And if you let me try I promise to get food for us."

Jade smirked. "Vega that might be the smartest thing you've ever said. But no pink. Ever!"

"Fine. Tomorrow at 8? My place?" Tori said holding out her hand.

"I expect there to be pizza." Jade said taking her hand and shaking it.

The next night, Jade headed over to Tori's residence dreading the night that would follow. She approached the door knocking on it loudly before ringing the doorbell three times. 'That should irritate Vega.' She thought smiling.

Tori opened the door smiling. Jade took a second to take in the view before her. Tori was wearing a very tight pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. Jade had to do everything to keep her jaw from dropping. Tori actually looked hot. She even had just a bit of sweat still on her. 'Wow...'

"Jade? You okay? You're kinda freaking me out." Tori said shifting uncomfortably.

Jade shook her head strolling in past Tori. "Yeah. I'm fine what of it. New outfit?" She eyed the pizza box on the counter heading straight for it. At least it would be a welcome distraction.

Tori quickly shut the door following after her. "No. Uh. I had yoga and it ran late and by the time I got back I wasn't able to shower before you got here. I can change if you want." She said walking around to the fridge.

"It's not a problem." Jade said around a mouthful of pizza. She couldn't help watching Tori's butt as she bent over to grab the sodas from the fridge. 'Focus Jade. Keep it together."

Tori turned around handing over a soda. "You sure you're okay Jade? We can do this another time."

"I'm fine Vega. Look. Let's just eat and get to it. Sooner I fall asleep from boredom sooner we all get to move on."

"Fine I got it all set up upstairs." Tori said grabbing a slice of pizza and leading the way.

Jade turned to follow only to be met with Tori's butt inches in front of her. 'She's wearing a thong. Kill me now.' Jade whimpered hiding her frustration.

"Now Jade. Get on the bed." Tori said excitedly locking the door behind them.

"Keep it in your pants Vega." Jade said walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I- You- You know that's not what I meant. " Tori pouted a bright blush visible on her cheeks.

"Relax Vega I'm joking." Jade said pushing back her hair. Her smile evident as she crossed her legs smiling innocently.

Tori groaned crossing her arms. "Just. Can you not be mean for an hour." Jade shrugged leaning back. "I set up three cameras. One on my dresser on the right. One on the table on the left. And one on top of the bed facing down. I'll turn them all on when we start. But before that. Jade do you have any limits I need to be aware of?"

Jade looked up surprised. "Ooh. Limits. So scary. Nah just no pink or I'll cut you."

"Got it." Tori moved across the room dining the lights slightly. "At a slightly lower light your eyes naturally interpret it as darker so your pupils dilate and your eyelids tend to lower."

"You seem to know a lot about this. Got any secrets you want to share Tori?" Jade said surprised.

"I did my research Jade. It is homework after all."

"Of course. How could I forget Miss Sweet Sally Peaches over here." Jade said in her mocking voice.

"I do not sound like that." Tori said stopping by the first camera. "Are you ready to start?" Jade nodded. "Good. Then focus." Tori moved around turning on each camera. She opened a drawer pulling out a shiny crystal holding it up and looking at it.

"You can't be serious. A crystal. Not even a pocket watch?" Jade said laughing.

"You promised you'd try. Please." Tori said pouting.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Good." Tori said lifting up the crystal chain and letting it dangle in front of Jade's face. The light hit it casting a rainbow of specs across her face as it spun slowly. "Now Jade. I want you to sit comfortably and watch the crystal. Just keep your eyes focused on it."

Jade smiled letting her eyes focus on the crystal. She had to admit it was a nice crystal. The way it was cut and reflected light made it look almost like a rainbow cave inside. "Just focus on it. Let the crystal be the only thing you see." Jade found it hard for it not to. Such a bright object in the darkened room. Everything seemed like a blur behind it.

Tori began to rock the crystal slowly. "Focus on it. Let your eyes follow it but not your head." Jade found her eyes following the crystal. Colors dancing across them as it moved. She found herself smiling. She wouldn't be bested by this. Not even by Tori's voice. Wait wasn't she supposed to listen to that? Probably didn't matter. She let out a yawn. 'Must be bored already.' She thought yawning again.

Tori reached lifting Jade's chin so her eyes could see the crystal. That was what she said. Look into the crystal. But she was wasn't she. Jade couldn't remember. She was so tired. And Tori said she could sleep as long as she listened. Maybe if she just closed her eyes. Just like Tori said.

Tori smiled as Jade slumped down asleep. Tucking away the crystal in her drawer she carefully lifted Jade up into a sitting position. Taking a seat next to her, Tori shifted Jade to lean against her shoulder. Brushing the hair from her face, Tori carefully reached down lifting one of Jade's hands and letting it fall.

"Jade. I want you to listen carefully to all my instructions and answer all my questions. Can you do that?" She said softly patting Jade's head.

"Yes..." Jade said softly her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Very good Jade. Now what is your name?" Tori asked continuing her motions.

"Jadelyn West..." she responded softly.

"Good. Now Jade. I want you to feel yourself sinking. Not into anything. But into yourself. Let yourself drift off. Let your thoughts become quieted by my voice. Let my words become your words. Cling to them. Let them comfort you and bring you deeper into yourself." Tori felt Jade shiver but soon let out a soft moan. "Very good Jade. Now sit up straight for me."

Almost robotically Jade pulled herself into an upright position. Tori smiles excitedly. "Now open your eyes and please tell the camera if you are hypnotized." Jade's eyes opened but they weren't her normal eyes. They looked glazed over. Her pupils dilated. Tori felt her mouth go dry. "I am hypnotized."

"And who hypnotized you Jade?" Tori asked suddenly feeling very hot.

"Tori Vega." She replied monotone.

"Very good Jade. Now. What is your secret?" Tori said excitedly eyeing Jade. Finally she'd get her answer. Finally she would beat Jade.

"I have a penis." Jade said a blush running across her cheeks as the robotic voice took over.

Tori looked over at her confused. "Ha ha Jade. Very funny. Now tell me your real secret." She crosses her arms mad.

"I have a penis." Jade repeated unmoving.

"Fine. You want to be like this. Prove it." Tori smirked to herself.

Jade stood up unbuttoning her pants methodically. She undid her belt. Her buttons. Her zipper. Tori's eyes went wide. Was Jade really gonna pull down her pants. She had to stop it didn't she. She opened her mouth but before she could Jade pushed her pants down before standing back up straight. Tori's eyes went wide. Before her was a very naked Jade from the waist down. But the shocking part was the very hard penis pointing straight at her. A penis very real and very much connected to Jade West.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hard Place

A/N: getting into the smut kinda early. but then dont worry, we are jumping back into the plot for a good while. thank you all for the amazing reviews and i hope i can keep you all interested. and please feel free to leave feedback or ideas/theories. who knows what ill add.

—

Tori couldn't think. No, she could think just fine, it all just came back to one major thought. Jade West had a penis. Not just a penis, but an impressive one at that. A penis that was right in front of her face. If she had to guess it was maybe six or seven inches? And she had balls. Decent sized ones at that. It didn't even look out of place on her. Just different.

Tori tried to think of anything else. 'Food? God I bet it tastes good. A movie? We could make a movie. Jade naked moaning? JADE NAKED MOANING!' Tori shook her head. "Pull it together Tori. It's just a penis. I mean attached to Jade. Jade's penis. No. Jade's cock." Tori let out a moan clenching her legs as a surge of heat hit her. 'Fuck that just made it sound more interesting.' She blushed thinking about how wet this made her.

Tori looked up at Jade. Still standing still as a robot. 'I can't just leave her like this. Maybe I should wake her up? But if I wake her up with a hard on she'll know I know. And if she knows I know...' Tori froze swallowing dryly. "She'll kill me." Tori took a deep breath thinking it over. "Jade. Are you still under my control?" Tori asked nervously rubbing her legs.

"Yes..." Jade replied still monotone as a robot.

"Alright. Well. It's my problem. And there's only one way to fix it." Tori slipped off the bed onto her knees shuffling over til she was right in front of Jade's cock. She could see the bead of precum forming on the tip. She tentatively reached out running a finger along the length. 'So warm.' Jade's cock twitched in excitement. She ran her finger up the length sticking the base. 'I bet she waxed to get this smooth.' She trailed lower down the cock until her hand grazed over Jade's balls. She cupped them softly feeling Jade shiver beneath her.

"Do you like when I do this Jade?" Tori asked her breath brushing against the throbbing member.

"Yes..." Jade said her voice cracking on the word.

Tori smirked. She licked her lips. Opening her mouth she stretched out her tongue running it over the tip. She circled it closing her eyes. 'She tastes like strawberries.' Closing her mouth around the tip, she slowly began to bob her head.

Releasing her grip on Jade's balls she placed a hand on either hip squeezing softly to keep her grip. She pulled back taking a breath. Looking up at Jade she could see sweat forming on her forehead. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am.' Tori took a deep breath taking half of Jade's member into her mouth. She began to bob her head working to take more of Jade into her throat. She felt herself gag slightly but continued on. It wasn't long before she felt her nose touch Jade's waist.

Tori smirked. And began to pick up the pace. Back and forth she went. Over and over until she felt Jade's cock twitch. She went to pull back but felt her mouth begin to fill. It took her a second to realize it but Jade was cumming. She made Jade cum. And it tasted good. She pulled back wrapping her lips around the tip greedily sucking down every drop.

Once she was sure Jade was done she pulled off swallowing. Tori shook her head trying to straighten out her head. "Jade go clean yourself up and then get dressed and sit back where and how you were."

Jade strolled off without a second thought. Tori watched her go smiling. That was until she passed in front of a red light. 'The cameras.' Tori quickly looked around the room panicked. 'Maybe with some editing I can salvage this. How could I be so dumb.' Tori groaned as Jade returned to her seat on the bed. She took a breath sitting next to her. "Jade. When I wake you up you won't remember anything that happened while you were under. Do you understand?" Tori said chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes..." jade replied a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Good. Then Jade. On the count of three I want you to wake up feeling well rested and relaxed. One. Two." Tori took a deep breath readying herself.

"Three"

—

Jade's eyes opened looking around half asleep. She let out a yawn. "What happened. Did I pass out or did it work?"

Tori shook her head. "It worked. But only a little." Tori got up to turn off the cameras.

Jade looked down at herself. "I see no pink. Well at least you stuck by your limit." Jade stood up feeling good. Satisfied and relaxed.

"Yup. So I'll edit it and bring it on Monday? You can head home if you want." Tori said not turning around.

Jade eyed her suspiciously. "Alright. But if there's anything embarrassing in there you're getting scissored." She headed for the door stopping with a hand on the handle. "And Vega. You're not half bad at being a hypnotist." She opened the door and left leaving Tori alone knowing full well what she'd be thinking about later that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret's Out

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. probably going to start getting a bit longer in length for a while. And a bit more story while we're at it.

* * *

Tori's alarm went off jolting her awake. She grabbed her phone silencing the jarring alarm and setting it down. She yawned rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep from them. She looked down at her desk where she had clearly fallen asleep. Another long night editing the video of Jade. Ever since she left she's been staring at it. Or staring at Jade.

Tori never considered Jade much as a romantic interest. She knew Jade was bi sexual. She told everyone earlier that year and nobody had really minded. After all most people in the arts tended to lean that way even if they never admitted it. But she had never really thought too much about it. No that was a lie. She knew Jade was looking at her sometimes. Mostly her butt. She'd often follow behind Tori just to watch her. Tori had figured this out months ago. So sometimes she'd just sway her hips when walking. Wear a thong maybe. Even stoop so low as to wear a yoga outfit. It was cute though watching Jade blush or pretend she wasn't looking.

She had never thought much about her sexuality. She knew she liked guys. She'd been with a few before. But lately she'd been entertaining the thought of women more. Maybe it was their boobs. She always did like bigger boobs probably because she didn't have them. But Jade did. She was also smart and funny. Maybe she did have feelings for Jade.

That was hours one through four after Jade left. Thinking about Jade and what she felt for her. Hour five was a bit more intimate thinking on the subject. How she made her feel. Tori could only fantasize about it so much. Mostly Jade beneath her begging for more. After freshening up and changing into her pajamas, Tori set to editing the video. Or attempting to. She found herself distracted by the contents. Aroused, disturbed, enrtranced, and horrified by them to be exact.

She had turned Jade on and got her off without her permission. Betraying her trust with her secret. And then made Jade forget it all. How could Jade trust her if she ever found out. How could anyone. She was a monster. But one who hypnotized Jade. She had successfully hypnotized someone in real life. A dream come true.

But eventually, after hours of sweating, crying, guilty masturbating, and creative editing, Tori had managed to cut together a video that would hide her shame. Not that she hadn't kept the original for herself.

She got up to go look in the mirror to see a troll looking back at her. Her hair was a mess, dried drool covered half her face, and was that smell coming from her? It was going to take a lot for her to look presentable for Jade.

Tori Vega walked into Hollywood Arts a new woman on Monday morning. Rocking black boots, her best pair of skinny jeans, and a top just long enough to cover her stomach but just short enough to show it if she stretched. Sure she may have been trying too hard but why not.

As she walked in she knew people were watching her. She couldn't help but smirk as she headed to her locker. She looked around but saw no sign of Jade. She pouted silently and opened her locker. Pulling out her few books she shut her locker to be face to face with Jade.

"Nice outfit. Trying to impress someone?" Jade asked with her smirk across her face. She leaned against the locker arms crossed in her traditional Jade garb.

"Oh this? Maybe? Glad to hear you approve." Tori said quickly glancing down at Jade's crotch. She immediately felt a wave of guilt hit her. She bit her lip turning away quickly.

"You finish the project?" Jade asked eyeing her.

"All set!" Tori squeaked out. 'Thank god she doesn't know.'

The bell chimed as students headed off to class. Tori quickly stood up straight heading off towards Sikowitz's class. She could hear Jade following and didn't even need to look to know she was watching her butt. She smirked adding a bit of an extra sway to her step. Shit. Maybe I do want Jade bad.

* * *

"Alrighty next up Beck and Cat!" Sikowitz said as Andre sat down with the girl he was paired with. Tori eyed him as she sat down nudging close to him. 'He can get any girl he wants. Probably was more than eager to let him hypnotize her.' She chuckled to herself earning a glare from Jade. She'd lie if she said that it didn't shut her up for more reasons than one.

Beck and Cat walked up to the front of the room heads already hung low. "We decided to try to have Cat hypnotize me. As we all know she can be a bit excited." Beck said earning a laugh.

"Spoiler it didn't work! I got distracted a lot as Beck said. Plus my brother kept calling me about a clown biting him and so he had to fight h-" Beck covered her mouth stopping the train of random thoughts.

"Let's just play the video Cat." He said plugging in the flash drive and hitting play.

Everyone watched for 5 minutes as Cat attempted to talk Beck to sleep. By the end of the video Beck looked defeated but Cat seemed to keep going. "And after that I kept telling Beck everything else but he wouldn't go to sleep."

Sikowitz stood up "Well that was about the best we could expect from that situation. Beck. Cat. Good attempt. A for effort. Robbie and Rex...Robbie and Rex? Did I really allow this?"

Beck and Cat returned to their seats with Cat already bouncing with joy. Robbie stood up walking robotically to the stage. "Yo. So Robbie is now my slave. Rex is the master now. Suck it puppet boy." Rex said laughing. "Go on nerd. Play the video for the ladies." Robbie put in a flash drive playing the video.

Over the next ten minutes everyone was forced to witness as somehow Rex, the puppet, hypnotized Robbie. Not only that but kept him hypnotized convincing him he was the puppet controlled by Rex. What was truly disturbing was how amusing it was. Once the video finished there was a stunned silence in the room. "Now ladies. Don't worry. It's like having a servant with you to serve you at my request. Think of the benefits." Rex said winking.

"Rex A for the assignment. Robbie. You should seek help. A lot of it please. And last of all. Tori and Jade. Show us something less horrifying. The stage is yours."

Jade headed up followed by Tori. Tori took a deep breath preparing herself. She could feel Jade eyeing her suspiciously. "For our project I felt I should try to hypnotize Jade. The video is edited down since Jade fell asleep a few times and it took a while to get her back into trance." She pulled out her flash drive plugging it in and hitting play.

She held her breath as the video played. Jade nudged her with her elbow. "It's weird watching it back. I can't even remember it happening." Tori tapped her foot nervously.

Once the video ended Tori stood back up. "So as you can see, we accomplished our goal but with a few long sleeping hurdles."

Sikowitz stood up clapping. "Fantastic you two. As always you stand as proof of my teaching!" The bell rang and Tori quickly ran to her seat and grabbed her bag. She had to get out of there. She bolted from the class power walking through the hallway until she ran smack into Jade.

"Jade?! How'd you-" Tori sputtered our confused.

"You walked in a square. The long way. And you left your flash drive." She held up Tori's drive by the keychain dangling it.

Tori grabbed it putting it away never looking at Jade. "Thank you. Well I'll just be going." She began to turn around when she felt Jade grab her arm. Her cold fingers wrapped around her tightly.

"Janitor's closet now." She began to push Tori forward.

"Jade I have class. I ca-" she cut off looking right into Jade's eyes. Those were her killing eyes. She swallowed her mouth going dry as Jade shoved her in slamming the door behind her.

"What's the deal Vega? You hypnotize me and you can't look me in the eye now? You've been acting weird all day. Did something happen that I don't know? All I've felt is super relaxed and well rested. So spill." Jade said crossing her arms mad.

Tori backed against the wall nervous. "Nothing happened. You saw the video. It's all in there." She tried to breathe but found it hard. Was it getting smaller in there or was it just hard to focus.

Jade stepped forward pressing one hand next to Tori's head and leaning on it. "You're lying. Spill it Vega. What happened?"

Tori could feel Jade's breath on her neck. 'Fuck she smells good.' She could feel her heart beat in her chest. She tried to form one coherent thought. Just one. "Strawberries." She bursted our covering her mouth.

"Strawberries?"

Tori's eyes went wide and she looked down at Jade's crotch panicking. She looked up quickly. She swallowed. Jade blinked. Confusion in her face. She looked down. Then up. Then at Tori. She gripped her head groaning her eyes shut. She stepped back hands clenching into fists and lowering them to her side shaking. She opened her eyes enraged. "You know you fucking bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4: In The Closet

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you all enjoy the story. And without any more delay. Here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger.

* * *

After getting home on Saturday night Jade still couldn't shake the feeling that Tori had been hiding something. She just couldn't put her finger on what. Maybe it was something when she was under? But she just couldn't remember. She just woke up really well rested and feeling good. Better then she felt in a while.

'Maybe it was just being around Tori.' Jade thought as she headed up to her room shutting the door. She sighed flopping on the bed.

Tori Vega has been weighing heavy on her mind for a while. Ever since she and Beck broke up, she and Tori had gotten closer. For once in Jade's life she hadn't minded letting the girl in. At first it was just movie nights. Cuddling in pajamas while watching a film. Partnering up for homework whenever possible. It was alll innocent friendship she told herself. She found herself entranced with the Latina. At first it was just casual fun but then she would miss Tori when they'd break apart. Her eyes would linger longer than usual. She found herself drawn to admiring Tori. Her smile, her smell, her butt most of all. God she loved that butt. And then there were the dreams. Tori naked on top of her. Under her. Whispering things Jade had only ever dreamed of hearing.

She groaned unbuttoning her pants. If she didn't rub one out now she'd be unsatisfied all night. She lifted her hips shoving her pants and boxers down and kicking them off onto the floor. 'Huh. Usually just thinking about Tori gets me hard.' She sighed looking at her limp member. Shrugging she pulled of the rest of her clothes tossing them on the floor. It was late anyways, she might as well just go to bed. She climbed under her sheets thinking about Tori as she fell asleep.

By Monday morning Jade had thoroughly enjoyed herself thinking about Tori in all sorts of ways. Mostly of Tori on top which surprised Jade slightly since she always assumed she'd be in charge. But it was more exciting in the reverse she found. Jade never considered herself a bottom though and no way would she let Tori think she was. If anyone would be in charge it would be her.

She got to school early grabbing what she needed from her locker before hiding out to wait for Tori. As much as she liked her. It was more enjoyable for her to play cat and mouse. So as Tori was at her locker Jade admired her from behind. She did love looking at Tori's perfect butt. So she snuck up slowly, creeping up next to her.

"Nice outfit. Trying to impress someone?" Jade asked smirking. She leaned against the locker arms crossed as she took in Tori's outfit.

"Oh this? Maybe? Glad to hear you approve." Tori said looking anxious.

"You finish the project?"

"All set!"

* * *

"And last of all. Tori and Jade. Show us something less horrifying. The stage is yours."

Jade headed up followed by Tori close behind. Jade eyed her suspiciously. Tori had been acting weird all day. Something was definitely up. "For our project I felt I should try to hypnotize Jade. The video is edited down since Jade fell asleep a few times and it took a while to get her back into trance." Jade watched as she pulled out her flash drive plugging it in and hitting play.

Jade looked over to see her nervous. She nudged Tori with her elbow. "It's weird watching it back. I can't even remember it happening." She really couldn't. Any of it. It was weird but watching it left an itch on the back of her neck. Like a feeling of deja vu.

Once the video ended Tori stood back up. "So as you can see, we accomplished our goal but with a few long sleeping hurdles."

Sikowitz stood up clapping. "Fantastic you two. As always you stand as proof of my teaching!" The bell rang and Tori quickly ran to her seat and grabbed her bag. Jade watched her run eyeing her suspiciously. Something was up. Something she cut from the video. Why would she lie. What's she hiding.

Jade hurried through the halls. Knowing Tori's panic path she rounded a corner cutting her off early. Planting herself in place just in time for Tori to walk straight into her.

"Jade?! How'd you-" Tori sputtered our confused.

"You walked in a square. The long way. And you left your flash drive." She held up Tori's drive by the keychain dangling it like a toy.

Tori grabbed it putting it away never looking at Jade. That's very weird "Thank you. Well I'll just be going." Tori began to turn around when Jade shot out her hand and grabbed her arm. Her cold fingers wrapped around her tightly.

"Janitor's closet now." She began to push Tori forward.

"Jade I have class. I ca-" Jade glared at her. This game of cat and mouse was ending now. Tori's lying to me about something and I'm going to find out what.

She shut the door behind them looking cross. "What's the deal Vega? You hypnotize me and you can't look me in the eye now? You've been acting weird all day. Did something happen that I don't know? All I've felt is super relaxed and well rested. So spill." Jade said crossing her arms mad. She wasn't mad. Just bothered. And that damn itch on her neck.

Tori backed against the wall nervous. "Nothing happened. You saw the video. It's all in there." Jade could tell she was nervous. What did Tori have to be nervous about. All she had to do was push.

Jade stepped forward pressing one hand next to Tori's head and leaning on it. "You're lying. Spill it Vega. What happened?" Oh god she's so beautiful. I just want to kiss her. God her lips look so soft. Parted just a bit.

"Strawberries." She bursted our covering her mouth.

"Strawberries?" Jade asked confused. What did they gave to do with anything.

Tori's eyes went wide and she looked down at Jade's crotch panicking. She looked up quickly. She swallowed.

Jade blinked confusion in her face. She looked down at her crotch then back up at Tori. She gripped her head groaning her eyes shut. The itch was in her head. 'God it hurt. Why did it? Wait. Why was Tori on her knees? Why was she naked waist down? Oh god. Oh god! Tori knew! She betrayed me!' Her head hurt as the memories came rushing back. She stepped back hands clenching into fists and lowering them to her side shaking. She opened her eyes enraged glaring at Tori "You know you fucking bitch!"

Tori jumped looking around for a way out. Jade stepped back shaking furious. "You hypnotized me in order to find out? Was this your plan from the start? Hypnotize me to find out my secret?" She shouted angrily.

"Ja- Jade. No. I promise. It wasn't like that." Tori stuttered out scared.

"Then what was it like Vega? Huh? You thought hey let me just ask Jade her secret? Violate her privacy."

"No. I swear. I figured it wouldn't be that and then I said prove it and you had a boner. And if you woke up with one you'd think I'd know!" Tori said quickly panicking. She tried taking a step forward.

Jade shoved her back against the wall. "Oh so your plan was to blow me without asking? Huh? Just oh hey look Jade has a dick. I'll suck her off on video and blackmail her. Huh?" She shouted holding her against the wall.

"Jade. I'd nev-" Tori tried to say looking at Jade. Tears were in her eyes. Her makeup already smearing from them.

"So was that why you had to cut it. Keep your little blackmail secret. Ooh Jade has a dick. She'll be the joke of the school. Oh and did you know she uses strawberry moisturizer. Big mean jade likes to feel girly." Jade said in her Tori voice.

Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders softly. "Jade I would never hurt you. I swear. I-" she cut off blushing deeply.

"You what Tori? You want to be my friend? Well why don't you be a good friend and suck my dick? Oh what's that you did already. Oh yeah. And brainwashed me to forget." The tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Jade I-"

"Jade I. Jade I. Say something. Stop trying to make excuses!" Jade shoved her stepping back. "Whatever Vega. Stay the fuck away from me. If you ever say a word of this to anyone I'll kill you. I swear it." She the open the door storming out towards the front of the school, leaving Tori alone.

She walked right out heading straight for her car. She climbed in crying all the way home. 'To think I ever liked Tori Vega.'


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes Were Made

Tori sat at lunch while everyone else sat talking around her. It was all just noise to her, it had been all week. Ever since Jade stormed out on her, Tori had just been going through the motions. She couldn't shake the image of Jade crying. She had made Jade cry. She knew Jade had a soft side but she didn't think she'd crack over just something like that.

Not only that but what Jade said. No what she though me of her. How she could think Tori would ever try to hurt her. After everything they'd been through. After everything she did for Jade. All the times she'd been there for her. 'How could she think I'd ever hurt her. But I did. I did hurt her. I betrayed her trust. I asked her to tell me her secret while vulnerable and she was more than willing. I stole her privacy from her.'

She groaned dropping her head on the table with a slam. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Tooooooorrrrrriiiii!" Cat whined wrapping her friend in a hug from behind. "You have to stop. Jadey's not mad at you. She's just sick. She said she had an upset tummy." Cat squeezed Tori's stomach softly for emphasis.

"Yeah Tor. All you did was do the assignment. Jade's just bummed she actually got hypnotized." André said laughing.

"Yo slave. This girl needs a pick me up so I can pick her up. Go buy her a milkshake. On you." Rex said to a hypnotized Robbie. The two of them walked off towards the grub truck.

"We really need to wake Robbie up. It was funny for a day. Now it's getting weird. I'm starting to think Red might try to possess him." André said earning a chuckle from everyone.

Cat let go of Tori hopping up on the table. "It's super creepy. But also so flattering. I think Rex really likes me." She twirled her hair around a finger.

Tori looked up just in time to see Rex bringing her over a milkshake. "Some sugar for my favorite little sugar." Cat jumped in grabbing the milkshake.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite!" Cat ran off towards the school screaming.

"Little Red holdup. You know you're my number one of all time. After her minion!" Rex shouted as he and Robbie ran off after her.

Tori sighed thankful for a moment of quiet. She couldn't keep focus on it all when all she could think about was Jade. Beck put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about things. We need to talk." Beck started walking off towards the auditorium.

Tori tried to stop him to ask why but he was already out of sight. She decided she had better follow anyways. She got up walking after him. Andre has already stumbled into talking with some girls so she didn't feel bad bailing. Plus if anyone could help her with Jade, maybe Beck could.

By the time Tori had reached the auditorium Beck was sitting on the stage. The lights were on very low casting just enough light to see someone but not enough to see very well. Tori carefully made her way over to the stage managing to only hit her shin once against a chair, which she was certain would bruise. She took a seat next to Beck sitting there in silence with him.

Tori looked over at him. He was very good looking. Probably why all the girls and most of the guys fawned over him. When Tori first got to Hollywood Arts she did think he was attractive. Although that changes once she and Jade got close. She would never think of dating Jade's ex. Probably because she was thinking about dating Jade instead.

"So you found out." Beck said softly his voice cutting through the silence around them like a knife.

Tori sighed resting her head in her hands. "Yeah. I should've figured you knew. You two were together for years."

"Gets in your head doesn't it? Jade's member has a way of sticking with you."

Tori nodded. Of course she couldn't stop thinking about it. But mostly she couldn't stop thinking about Jade. The guilt weighed on her like a crushing weight.

"Did you force her to tell you while hypnotized?" Beck asked turning to look at her. His face was emotionless, a silent stone. Tori only nodded fighting tears. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to comfort her. "Tell me."

Tori took a deep breath. "When she was under I thought I could finally find out her secret. So I asked and she said 'I have a dick.' I didn't believe her so I said prove it then." The tears finally started to fall. She sniffled burying her face in Beck's chest. "So she did. She showed me it. She showed me it and I- I gave her a blowjob." Beck stopped rubbing her back. "And then I made her forget about it. I edited the video for class. But she cornered me and I slipped. And now she knows I know. And she thinks I'm a monster. All I wanted was to be close to her and now she hates me. And I deserve it. I hurt her and I should be the one suffering." Tori cried openly. Her tears stained Beck's shirt as her makeup ran.

They just sat there for a time as she cried. Neither one saying anything. Only the sound of Tori's occasional sob in the silence. Beck continued holding her throughout it all. Finally her tears began to ease up into just sniffles.

"Why did you give her a blowjob?" Beck asked softly.

Tori backed up looking at him confused. "I couldn't let her wake up with it. She'd know I know."

"The real reason Tori." He said sternly.

"I wanted to make her feel good. It felt wrong leaving her like that." She said a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Then why'd you make her forget?"

"I was afraid. What if she knew and hated me. What if she knew and wanted to hurt me. What if she knew and didn't feel the same way."

"What if she knew and did feel the same way?" Beck asked softly.

"I was scared. I like her Beck. I didn't even think so until after. I thought maybe it was just a friend thing. Not in a more way. But now..." Tori trailed off silently.

"Now you're not sure."

"That's the thing. I am sure. Now. After I hurt her. I'd do anything to make her feel better. Anything for her at all." Tori said turning to face him. Her makeup stained with the tears.

"Jade's big on trust and honesty. I know it sounds crazy. But she's not good with her feelings but she'll always try to be honest with you. And you lied to her and broke her trust in you. You took her biggest secret from her without permission. I know she likes you as a friend. That's more than most can say. She's stayed home all week hurting from this. That means something. If it was anyone else she'd come back for revenge. So you need to give her it since she isn't coming for it. You need to give her a win. It won't fix the problem. That's between you and her and it won't be fixed overnight. But if you really care for her you'll fix this." He sighed putting a hand on her leg as a sign of comfort. "I'll go talk to her tonight. See if I can soften her up. But tomorrow you need to grow a pair of your own and go talk to her."

Tori wiped her eyes just smearing her makeup more. "But what do I say? How do I fix this?"

Beck smirked at her "Try I'm sorry for a start."

* * *

Jade had spent all week at home claiming she was sick. Of course her mom saw through it all. She could tell when Jade was upset. She had offered to talk but Jade just wanted to be left alone. So she had done just that. Spending most of the days in bed laying there depressed.

Tori knew her secret. She tricked her into telling her while she was hypnotized. Jade should've been mad about it but honestly. She was pretty relieved. She had been worried about telling Tori. Because what if she thought Jade was a freak? What if she liked it? At least then she'd know how to proceed. At least she seemed like she was into it. Otherwise why would she have given her a blowjob?

But that was why Jade had been so mad. Tori didn't ask. She just took what she wanted. The secret. The blowjob. She just took it without asking. And what scared Jade most was that she liked it. She liked Tori being in charge. No. She craved it. It was terrifying to her. To feel herself love something so different. It wasn't right but it felt so good.

"Jade someone's here for you!" Jade's mom called from outside her door.

"Send them away. Nobody's allowed in!" She called from her bed. Her back to the door.

It opened and Beck walked in. "Not even me?" He asked making his way to the bed and taking a seat.

"Go away Beck."

"Make me. Or you too sad to even do that." He poked Jade in the back. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say." Jade grumbled rolling away from him.

"Not even about how Tori knows about your dick?"

"Of course she told people." She mumbled into her pillow.

"No she didn't. I figured it out. Among other things. You wouldn't have stayed home if it wasn't that because that's the only thing you're ashamed of." Jade shifted uncomfortably. "Not only that but you would've threatened the person to silence if it was anybody else. Because it's Tori you won't make a threat because you've got it bad for her. And the real kicker is that Tori found out and liked it enough to show it and you liked it. So are you gonna grow a pair to match yours or still lay there moping."

"You figures all that out on your own?" Jade asked sitting up to face him.

"Most of it. Tori blabbed a bit. She's scared she ruined your friendship. Maybe more. She seems...conflicted on that front." He said shrugging it off.

"I'll kill her for that." Jade said tensing up.

Beck put a hand on her leg. "We both know you won't. Maybe fuck her brains out but you like her to kill her." Jade opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it her cheeks reddening. "Here's the deal Jade. Whatever happens because of this is between you and Tori. I said I'd come talk to you because you need a friend. You two have been flirting for months. And maybe neither of you realizes it or wants to admit it but you to need to talk. None of us can deal with this and the weird dominant Rex personality at the same time."

"Wait that's still going?" Jade asked confused. She was sure a week had passed.

"Yes and it's getting really creepy. Like horror film level. And if anyone can bring Robbie back it's you. So if you're not at school on Monday so help us all."

Jade smiled taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Thanks Beck."

"Anytime. Side note. Whatever happened between you and Tori. Well...maybe it's something you needed. Something changed in you Jade, and maybe you should accept it."

She sighed lowering her head. "What if things go bad when I tell her?"

"She's Tori. Do you really think she'd ever hurt you?"

Jade fell back asleep not long after Beck had left. Saturday morning cane waking Jade as the morning light broke through her window. She rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes as she walked to the mirror. She stopped in front of it looking over herself. She took a deep breath. "You are Jade West. You are strong. You are confident. You are..." she paused looking over herself. She was a mess. A long stained Rolling Stones shirt that hung down to her knees was the only thing she had on. Her hair was knitted and frayed out. Traces of smeared makeup still on her face. Eyes puffy from hours of crying. "You are a train wreck." She pulled her shirt up over her head tossing it into the hamper.

Jade had never been one to call herself hot. But she knew she was. Pale skin that only a vampire would be jealous of. Perfectly perky large breasts. A fit frame with no effort. And of course her cock. Growing up she was never embarrassed by it. Her father had been. But her mother never considered it strange but always cautioned her. When she was younger people thought she had been a freak for it. So she kicked their asses. But then there was Beck. He never thought it was weird. It was with him she first had sex. But after a while they both knew they wanted something else. For Jade, it was girls. She always admired them. Something about the way they looked always made her more excited. She had experimented for a while. At least until Tori. She had excited Jade like nobody else. Don't get her wrong though. She still enjoyed a thorough dicking but it was nothing compared to even cuddling with a girl.

Jade headed toward her bathroom and set to cleaning herself up. She started with a long shower because boy did she smell after a week without one. So after thouroughly scrubbing her self clean she set to work on her hair. Combing out knots and fixing herself up. Tossing on a plain white tank top and a pair of boxers and loose jeans she headed downstairs for some food.

Jade's mom was waiting in the kitchen preparing a sandwich. "Look who looks like herself again. Good to see you got rid of the troll living in my daughters room." She smirked pushing the finished sandwich over to Jade.

"Thanks." Jade said taking a bite. Her stomach growled in delight.

"So. You going to deal with the issues with Tori?" Her mom asked leaning back against the oven.

"On Monday. Maybe." Jade mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Well. I'll be out tonight for a movie with the girls. I think I'll be home late so don't wait up. But I'm making pancakes for breakfast tomorrow."

"Chocolate chips please!" Jade said excitedly. She walked to the fridge grabbing a water bottle and cracking it open.

"Got it."

* * *

Later that night Jade was laying on the couch. Netflix had been going for hours. She had been watching something or other at one point but since she had just been scrolling through her phone. She had propped up two pillows and covered herself in a blanket. The sounds of rain outside promoting a perfect lazy night in. It was rare you got nights like this living in Hollywood.

She had just gotten comfortable with a steaming cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. Jade jumped a bit startled. She looked over at it. 'Who would be outside at this hour?' She gave it a second and turned her attention back to the TV only to be interrupted by a second even louder knock.

She got up with a huff walking over and opening the door. On the other side was one very wet and very cold Tori Vega. Her hair matted to her face by the water. Makeup all but washed away. And only wearing a large crimson trench coat that was soaked. She shivered, "Can- Can I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6: Tori's Secret

A/N: Glad to hear you're all enjoying the story! The next few chapters will be a bit longer than usual. Who's ready to find out what's under the coat?

* * *

Tori had taken what Beck said to heart. She had spent all of Friday night thinking about Jade. What had Jade meant to her? Of course she and Jade were friends. Maybe more even. But not dating. I mean they had movie nights together. More often than not she and Jade had fallen asleep cuddling. Neither one of them minding. Plus there was the fact that they partnered up on anything they could. Of course they made a great team talent wise. But maybe there was something more. Maybe they did have a connection. After all, Tori was sure Jade liked her. She had been checking Tori out for months. And she had encouraged it. Hell she even liked it. She was flirting. She really wasn't sure though. But she was sure about one thing. She was Jade's friend. Regardless of anything else, she wasn't going to lose that.

So on Saturday Tori set to work on preparing to tell Jade her biggest secret. One that nobody else knew. Tori Vega wasn't a submissive like everyone thought. No, she was a dom. Or maybe the better term was power bottom. She had never been sure what to call herself but she knew that she had to be the one in charge.

In her earlier relationships Tori had always been one to let the other person take control. The only thing was she felt hollow inside. It wasn't satisfying. At least until she discovered the other side. It started as research. Then it became a fascination. She read and watched as much as she could. Tried learning the ins and outs. And then right after her eighteenth birthday she discovered hypnosis. She hated to admit how aroused it made her but she loved it. She had been hypnotized, practiced it, and now actually done it. But the thing was, could Jade even accept this part of her. It tore them apart. Could she give it up for Jade. Could Jade be trusted with this?

Jade had submitted though. Tori had known you can't force someone to do something under hypnosis. Not unless they wanted to as well. But that meant Jade wanted Tori to know. Not only that but she was okay with Tori seeing it and giving her a blowjob. But did that also mean she was willing to submit to Tori? Was Jade a sub? Did she even know if she was?

It didn't matter regardless. Tori set her mind to telling Jade her secret. No she planned to show it to her. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a plain brown box. She kept this secret. Private toys, clothing, and items she could use that she bought secretly and hid from everyone. She unpacked the box laying everything out. She carefully picked out a black push-up corset, a pair of leather boots, and a lacy black thong. She stared for a while at her large strap deciding to save it for another day. Packing everything back up she hid her box away once more and grabbed her large black trench coat putting it on and tying it. She did up her hair, put on some makeup, and looked at herself. If Jade really did like her, well this would guarantee a reaction.

She locked the door before leaving since everyone had left for the night taking all the keys. She had barely gotten five minutes from home when the rain started. She quickly searched for a phone only to realize she left everything at home. She steeled herself trudging through the rain to Jade's.

Half an hour later, she arrived soaked to her core. She stepped up brushing her hair from her face. Water dripped off of her in waves. She took a deep breath and knocked. Jade opened the door and Tori tried to speak but could only shiver. "Can- Can I come in." She choked out.

Jade stared at Tori in shock. Here she was soaked to her core in a trench coat. And she was shivering. The cold wind came blasting through the door hitting Jade in her face. She motioned Tori in stepping aside. "Tori why are you in a wet trench coat?"

Tori walked in shaking. "I was coming over here but then it started to rain. And I locked myself out of my house because everyone else took the keys. And I forgot my phone inside. So I had to go wait at home and explain the trench coat to my parents. Or come over and explain it to you."

Jade shut the door locking it. She was coming here in a trench coat? People only wear a trench coat when they want to hide something. What was Tori hiding? She turned around crossing her arms. "Why were you coming here Vega? Clearly you're not welcome."

"Shut up Jade. It's my turn to talk. You had yours. Now you're going to shut your yap and listen." Tori said a fire in her eyes. Jade couldn't deny it excited her but there was no way in hell Tori was going to be allowed to talk to her like that in her own house.

"Who the he'll do you think-"

"I said be quiet Jadelyn!" Tori shouted walking over and stopping inches from Jade. Jade shivered. Tori was full of such an intensity that scared Jade. She merely nodded. "Good. Is anybody else home?" Jade found herself shaking her head no. Tori smirked stepping back muttering to herself.

Jade finally was able to let out the breath she'd been holding. Tori was so close to her there. And even soaking wet she was so beautiful. Not only that but that fire. She'd seen Tori mad but that wasn't her mad. That was her...Jade couldn't describe it. But she knew she liked it.

"Jade. I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much but I am. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me your secret while you were under hypnosis. It was a cheap shot and I should've known better. And I shouldn't have..." she cleared her throat "taken advantage of you and the situation. I had no right to do what I did without asking first. Not only that but I should've woken you up then and there. And most of all I'm sorry for trying to hide it all from you. I really value our friendship and I don't want anything to ruin it. There's no excuses for everything I did. But I needed you to hear me say I'm sorry. More sorry than you could ever know." Tori lowered her head in shame.

Jade was stunned. Tori had just apologized for everything but none of it made her feel better. But she didn't feel bad. She felt happy but mostly just because Tori was here.

"There's more. And I know we need to talk about what happened but first, you told me your biggest secret. Well Jade. Here's mine." Jade watched as Tori undid the trench coat letting it fall to the tiled floor with a wet slap. Her jaw dropped. Tori stood there in a soaking wet corset, boots, and thong. Jade felt the blood rush to her cock as her mind began to race at a million miles per minute. This had to be a dream. She pinched her arm wincing. No. She was awake and this was very real.

"I Tori Vega am a dom. Or not. I'm not sure. But I'm not a submissive like you all think. I'm not a bottom. Or maybe I'm a power bottom. I'm not sure on the technicality but this is the real me. The one I keep hidden from everyone. You're the only person alive who knows. I've kept it secret for months. I've only started to discover myself. And heck while I'm at it maybe I'm bisexual too! I don't know for sure but I know I like it when you look at me. And yes I have caught you looking. Ever notice why I wear more thongs now? Or the extra sway in my hips. Don't lie Jade. I've caught you staring." Tori smirked. She looked like a cat hunting a mouse.

Jade could feel herself straining in her pants. She let out a soft groan. "I can explain..."

Tori strutted a cross the room stopping in front of Jade and placing a finger on Jade's lips. Jade swallowed her mouth suddenly dry. "I'm not finished talking Jade." She placed her hands on Jade's shoulders backing her up against the door. Jade placed her hands against it trying to hold herself up. Tori was so close. She could smell her. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Jade trembled slightly.

Tori leaned into Jade's ear. "See Jade. There's a few things I learned. One. I like being in power. Two. I liked hypnosis. And three. You can't force someone to do something while hypnotized unless a part of them wants to do it as well." Tori blew softly on Jade's ear. Jade closed her eyes tending up. "Which means Jade. You wanted me to know your secret. You wanted me to give you a blowjob. And you enjoyed it. And most of all Jade. You wanted to submit. And I think you know it." Tori slid her hands down Jade's arms slowly. Jade could feel the water on her skin. Tori was so cold but that wasn't what made Jade shiver. She reached Jade's hands lifting them up over her head and holding them in place. "The big. Bad. Jade West is nothing more than a submissive denying herself pleasure. So Jade. You can give into your desires. Or i can stop this and we can just be friends. Pretend this never happened. Or you can open up about your feelings." Tori leaned back taking both wrists in one hand and using the other to turn Jade to look at her.

Jade swallowed she took a deep breath looking back into Tori's eyes. Two beautiful pools of chocolate inviting her in. "I'm afraid..." she whispered out. "I need more than-"

Tori sneezed in Jade's face. She stumbled back from the force almost falling over. She caught herself on the couch sneezing twice more in rapid succession.

Jade slumped against the door her arms falling to her side as she caught her breath. God had she almost just given in completely. Was she really that much of a submissive or was it just Tori. It was so hard to think around her. Even clutching her head and groaning she looked beautiful and sexy. Wait she was clutching her head. Jade walked over and gripped Tori's chin feeling her forehead with the back of her hand. Tori was freezing but her forehead felt warm. "You're burning up. Come on. You're spending the night."

"I know that was the plan." Tori said sniffling.

"No. As much as I hate to say it. Not in the way we were both hoping. Come on. Upstairs now. My room is down the hallway on the left. Blow drier is plugged in. Dry off your hair. You're not getting my bed wet."

"Not yet anyway-" Tori sneezed reeling with a groan.

"Go!" Jade shouted heading to the kitchen. She pulled out a cup filling it with water and began looking for medicine. Tori trudged upstairs grumbling to herself.

Once out of sight Jade gripped the counter tightly panting. "She could've taken me right there and I wouldn't have even said no. I would've let her have her way. Why can't I think straight around her? Why can't I say no." She growled out. Steadying herself she walked upstairs carrying a pill and the glass.

Tori stood in the bathroom drying off her hair. Jade handed her the medicine. "Take this. I won't have you sick in my house." Tori took it placing it in her mouth and downing it with the glass of water. "Drink it all." Tori tilted it back finishing the glass. She set it down on the counter. Jade grabbed a towel off the rack. "Strip."

"What?" Tori said surprised.

"You can't wear your soaking clothes. Plus you're freezing. We're going to get in bed naked since it's the fastes way to warm you up. You've already seen me naked waist down. Consider this fair game." Jade said pressing Tori against the sink by her waist.

Tori swallowed dryly taking the towel. "O-Okay."

Jade let go walking into her room. She pulled off her shirt her back to Tori. Placing her clothes in her hamper she peeled off her pants and boxers looking at her semi hard member. Knowing she'd regret it she steeled herself for a night of blue balls. She felt a pair of hands on her hips.

"Still sure you don't want to have fun?" Tori said slurring her words.

"Looks like the extra strength is hitting you extra fast. So that's a no flirty pants. Get into the bed." Jade said walking away to close her bedroom door.

Tori pouted climbing onto the bed. "Take me Jadey." She said wiggling her butt.

Jade fought every urge to grab Tori and fuck her right then. "Get under the covers Vega before I gag you and tie you down." She grabbed the covers pulling them back and pushing Tori by her back to them.

Tori climbed under them snickering. "I think you'd rather I do it." Jade froze thinking about it. Would she like it? She shook her head. That was for another time. Tori yawned. "Gotchu." She slurred into the pillow laughing.

Jade climbed in behind her covering them up. She carefully slid behind Tori wrapping her arm around her. Her hand slid over Tori's stomach. She traced small circles with her fingers on it. Tori shimmied backwards into her causing Jade's breath to hitch. Her cock pressing against Tori's butt. Their legs wrapped together. Jade took a deep breath pressing her lips to Tori's shoulder kissing her softly.

"Sorry I sneezed in your face." Tori said half asleep followed shortly by the sounds of snoring.

Jade smiled at the sentiment. She didn't know what to make of tonight. After everything that happened. After this? Was Jade really able to submit to Tori like she wanted? Maybe she could. Maybe for Tori. She'd do anything for Tori. Her member twitched against the Latina's ass in need. It was going to be a very long night for her.


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

A/N: Did I say longer chapters? Ignore that. The story was planned as ten chapters. but since I'm currently writing 10 now and i have four more planned I'm thinking it'll be 15-20.

* * *

Jade woke to the feeling of Tori's butt pressed up against her hips. Her face was buried in the crook of Tori's neck. She took a deep breath smiling at the smell. She brushed the latinas hair aside planting soft kisses at the small of Tori's neck. Tori's breath hitched as she slid her hand up to Tori's hip sliding it down her leg. Jade marveled at how smooth Tori was. As Jade reached her knee she felt Tori's hand grip hers. Their fingers entwined as Tori brought Jade's hand to her mouth for her to kiss.

Jade smiled through the soft act of affection. "Good morning." Tori said rolling over to face Jade. A dopey smile painted on her face.

"If this is the sight I get to wake up to. It will be." Jade said brushing the hair from Tori's face.

Tori turned a deep red. She buried her face in the pillow. "Last night wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be romantic. And seductive. And instead I sneezed on you." Tori whined.

Jade laughed. She pressed her hand to Tori's forehead. Cool as normal. "It's fine. Plus I think there's stuff we need to talk about."

Tori slipped her hand under the covers pressing it to Jade's stomach. "We could talk. Or..." her hand crept lower. Jade's breath hitched.

"Tori..." Jade hissed. Her hips buckled forward. Her eyes fluttered closed.

The door to Jade's room opened her mom leaning through the crack. "Jade. Do you want chocolate chips or blueberries in you-" her mom cutoff at the sight before her.

Tori quickly removed her hand pulling up the covers to cover her chest. She pulled herself under them hiding. Jade's mom chuckled. "Oh. Well. That explains the trenchocoat on my floor. Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to at it. I'll just do blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes." She began to close the door mouthing at Jade. 'Is she Tori.'

Jade groaned. "Go!"

The door shut with a click. Tori rolled over hurrying her face in the pillow. "I can't believe your mom saw my tits. She totally thinks we were doing it."

"I mean your hand was pretty preoccupied before she cane in." Jade said rolling Tori to face her.

"Plus you've been telling her about me. I bet she thinks I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut. I'm sure she'll love you when she sees you in clothes. And not about to take a ride on her daughter." Tori punched Jade in her arm. Jade pushed her down climbing on top of her. Her hair hung around them. Jade leaned down ghosting her lips over Tori's. "I'm going to shower. You're welcome to join. It's more soundproof." Jade rolled over off of her onto the floor standing up. She bent down cracking her back.

Tori rolled over watching the sight. She reached out taking Jade's hand causing the goth to look over at her. "As much as I'd like to. Maybe we should slow down. Clearly the universe wants us to. How about just a shower." Jade pouted looking down at Tori.

"Alright. But then we eat and after breakfast we talk. No games."

"Actually can you give me a ride home? And then maybe we can go get dinner later." Tori asked nervously.

"My goodness Vega. You can ask me out better than that. Put some effort in."

Tori smirked. She stood up quickly pulling Jade flush against her. Their bodies pressed together as an arm wrapped around Jade's waist. The other gripped Jade's chin softly. Their eyes locked in a silent battle. "Will you go out with me tonight Jade. I want to treat you like a lady."

Jade gasped her legs getting weak. She could only nod at a loss for words. Tori smirled planting a kiss on Jade's cheek. She turned stepping away and heading for the bathroom leaving a very stunned Jade behind. Within a moment the water had been turned on. Jade turned looking at the bathroom. Tori was going to be the death of her.

* * *

It had been a pleasant morning. After their shower, Jade had lent Tori a pair of sweat pants and a jacket. She put Tori's now dry clothes into a bag for her so that they wouldn't have to explain that to Jade's mom. Thankfully she had left out plenty of pancakes for the girls while managing to stay out of sight. She had also dried off Tori's trench coat, laying it over the couch for her.

The drive back to Tori's had been fairly uncomfortable for both girls. They held hands for the duration of the ride but Tori's mind couldn't stop racing. A million thoughts ran through it. But it all came back to how did she feel? She loved waking up next to Jade. It felt almost perfect. The tender kisses. The sweet affectionate moments. It gave her butterflies inside. But she still wasn't sure if she could see herself with a girl in the long run. But he'll be damned. She was sure that if she did it would be Jade.

Jade ran her thumb over the back of Tori's hand earning a smile from her. 'Maybe I'm just nervous.' She thought to herself looking at their hands. She knew nobody would judge her for it. But would she judge herself? She sighed softly as they pulled into her driveway.

Jade let go of her hand putting the car into park. She turned looking at Tori. Tori looked eyes staring into those emerald eyes becoming lost in them. "So what time should I pick you up?" Jade asked breaking the silence.

"How about 7?" Tori asked undoing her seatbelt.

"Perfect." Jade leaned in kissing Tori softly. Tori smiled pulling back before they became carried away. She opened the door stepping out.

"And Jade. Wear a nice dress." Tori said shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

Jade rolled down her window. "Fancy plans?"

"Only the best for you." Tori said leaning in and kissing Jade again. This time making sure to take control of it. She pulled back leaving Jade stunned. "Oh. And bring me flowers. You owe me for all the times you've stared at my ass." She walked off leaving Jade stunned.

"You know you encouraged it!" Jade shouted after her as Tori walked up and knocked on her door. Her mom opened it and she walked in and up to her room flopping down onto her bed a dopey grin plastered to her face.

* * *

When Jade got home she closed the front door collapsing against it for support. She hadn't stopped smiling her entire drive home. She was finally going to get to go on a date with Tori. Behind her someone cleared her throat. She turned around surprised to see her mom watching her from the couch.

"Somebody must've had a very good morning." Her mom said a teasing smirk from ear to ear.

"We didn't have sex!" Jade shouted at her. 'Yet.' She added mentally as she walked over to the couch sitting down.

Jade's mother was if nothing else an exact copy of Jade only older. They could almost pass for sisters in the right outfit. Jade hated it when they'd go out together but at least she knew she'd still look good for years.

"So. I'm guessing that was Tori?"

Jade blushed. "Yeah. But it's complicated. I think she's not sure she's into girls."

"She seemed pretty sure naked in your bed."

"It wasn't like that. She was caught in the rain and freezing. So I warned her up the best way I could!"

Her mom crossed her arms. "I'm sure you kept her real warm. Probably didn't keep her dry though."

"Mooooooommmmmmmmm" Jade whined.

Her mom leaned forward taking Jade's hands. "You know I only kid. Just. Be careful. You know. Don't rush her and be safe with everything."

"I know mom."

"Good." She sat back turning her attention to the tv. "I can see why you like her. She's very pretty and totally your type."

"Moooommmm." Jade whined her face heating up bright red in embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8: Eating Out

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I forgot to upload a chapter last week. So I'll publish a oneshot idea I had been sitting on. Really didn't turn into much but figured I'd publish it anyway. I also have a couple ideas for a few other stories in other fandoms (OUAT, Pitch Perfect, Harry Potter) so we will see if I get around to any of those anytime soon. If you're interested in anything from those, please comment and say so. Motivation to write.

But back to Jade's Big Secret. Here's a chapter with a lot of plot. And a little bit of heat up. Only a few more chapters and then things will get interesting.

* * *

Tori spent all afternoon on the phone making their dinner plans. If she was going to take Jade out. She was going to do it right. She still hadn't been sure about if she liked Jade. But just that morning, as Jade held her in bed. The tender moments made Tori's heart flutter. She smiled just thinking about them.

And of course there was the sexual tension between them. Tori loves the way Jade just melted under her thumb. She'd enjoy playing with her. But when Jade climbed on her earlier. Tori subconsciously rubbed her legs together just thinking about it. They sure had a lot to talk about.

Tori set to work getting herself ready. After a very long shower "cleaning up" she went to her closet. Picking out a tight red dress and she grabbed a plain pair of underpants slipping them on. 'Let's see what happens if I make Jade wait.' Tori thought to herself. She slipped on the remainder of the clothes before working on her hair and makeup. By the time she was finished, she looked like a sex devil walking. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Watch our Jade. You wanted me. You've got me. Now try to handle me."

Her phone buzzed on her dresser. She picked it up seeing that it was from 'Jade West'.

J-Your Carriage Awaits

Tori looked at the clock. 6:50. She'd make Jade wait. She sat down on her bed crossing her legs.

T-Be Right Down.

She opened up a game and started playing. Before long ten minutes had passed. She headed downstairs grabbing her keys and walked out of the house locking it behind her. She began to make her way down the driveway to a very exasperated Jade.

"You know I've been wai-" Jade cut off at the sight of Tori sauntering to her. Tori smirked swaying her hips drastically side to side. Even Jessica Rabbitt would have been jealous. She stepped up to Jade taking her in. She was wearing a flowing black dress that trailed to her ankles. Tori smiled taking in her raven date.

"You look beautiful." Tori said placing a hand on Jade's hip as she glided up against her.

Jade let out a soft whine trying to cover it with a cough. "You-" She squeaked out. "You do too." She said breathing heavily. She held out a single red rose. "I know you said plural but..."

Tori smiled taking the rose and smelling it. "It's lovely. Thank you Jade." She leaned in placing a soft lingering kiss on Jade's cheek. "Now. Shall we to dinner?"

Jade nodded walking around to the passenger side and opening the door for Tori. She climbed in gracefully. Jade shut the door climbing in and started the car up. "Where too?"

"La Range will do fine." Tori said nonchalantly.

Jade coughed. "Tori it's impossible to get in without a reservation. Not to mention the price."

Tori turned to her sharply. "Did I ask for an opinion or tell you where?"

Jade swallowed and plugged in the directions. "Sorry."

The remainder of the drive happened in silence. Tori felt guilty for it. She was pushing too hard too soon. Plus it had just felt mean. It was fun when she was teasing but just forcing submission. It felt cruel. And she could tell she had hurt Jade.

It didn't take long to reach the restaurant. The valet opened the doors for the two of them and Jade reluctantly handed over her keys. She walked over to Tori grumbling about the valet and her car. Tori took her hand squeezing it softly. "Jade..." Jade looked up at her worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry for before. I'm still a bit overzealous on the whole in charge thing." She looked away blushing.

Jade cupped her face turning it back towards her. "No harm no foul. But thank you for the apology." Jade leaned in pecking Tori on the lips. She pulled back smiling. "As for the rest. That's why we're here. To figure this all out."

Tori nodded holding out her arm. Jade laughed looping hers with Tori's. Tori led them inside and up to the reservation desk. A beautiful woman stood at it and perked up when Tori and Jade walked over. "It's so good to see you again Tori! Your parents come all the time but we never get to see you anymore."

"Hi Steph. I know it's been forever. Life's just super busy." Tori said smiling.

"Well just give me a moment to make sure your table is all set."

Tori led Jade over to the side against a wall letting the patrons behind her up to the desk. Jade looked at her confused raising an eyebrow. Tori leaned into her ear. "My uncle co-owns the restaurant so I usually come here a lot. Tonight's dinner is on me."

"And you didn't think to mention that before?" Jade nudged Tori's side with her elbow. "You had me thinking I was going to go broke."

"There's still time." Tori said as Steph came over and began leading them to their table. The two girls followed behind Steph through the restaurant until they reached a more secluded part. They walked over taking their seats on either side of the table. Tori had requested the table specifically due to its distance from the majority of the restaurant as well as the fact that it was by the window. Much of the space was dimly lit, the tables main lighting coming from the candle in the center. Jade looked around in awe as their silverware and menus were placed before them.

Jade picked up her menu looking over it. "So. Is your uncle going to be coming over and judging me?"

Tori chuckled. "Of course not. He's going to judge you from over the cameras."

Jade only nodded and continued looking down. It didn't take long for the waitress to come over with glasses of water. She was pretty, Tori conceded, but Jade never once looked at her besides to give her order. Tori smiled at that. The waitress went off with their orders leaving the two alone.

"You're not sure how you feel about me." Jade said softly cutting the silence. Disappointment clear on her face.

Tori cringed inwardly. "You're right and you're wrong." Jade looked at her confused. "I thought I was straight. I mean I've never really thought about girls in a romantic way. Only in well..." she cleared her throat "a physical way. But then you came along. And we were close. And then the incident happened and I started to question everything. Don't get me wrong. I'm not attracted to girls. But I am attracted to you." Tori put her hands on the table holding them out for Jade.

Jade nervously took her hands. Tori could feel how warm her palms were. "Jade. I don't know exactly what it is I feel. Maybe it's a crush. Maybe it's physical. But waking up with your arm wrapped around me. The soft kisses. Cuddling during movie nights. They give me butterflies. They excite me in ways nobody else has. I don't know what it means. But I'd like to know where it leads us." She gave Jade's hands a soft squeeze which was returned in kind.

"Good. Because I swear Vega. If you dressed me up just to get in my pants and drop me I would've ended you so fast." Jade retorted rubbing her thumbs over to tops of Tori's hands.

"Back to Vega? Really?"

"Oh come on. You know you like it." Jade wiggles her shoulders earning a laugh. "So. A dominant sexual appetite huh?"

Tori sighed letting go of her hands and sitting back. "Like I said. I don't know. I've never practically done anything. I know I'm not hardcore or anything. But still I prefer to be in charge."

"Really cause you seemed to enjoy when I was on top earlier." Jade purred.

Tori blushed. "And you seemed more than eager for me to take control multiple times."

Jade swallowed dryly taking a drink of water.

"Jade are you comfortable with this? I mean. I don't think you even know for sure if you're a submissive type. Not to mention how extreme it could get if we both decide to explore this."

"I'm a switch. Maybe more sub than dom. But I always have been. Always will be. I'm more than willing to explore this and all things. I'm not scared of my sexuality. I'm just...nervous. It's all new to me to really submit to someone. But just the idea of it." She bit her lip stifling a moan. "But you have to understand, sometimes big bad Jade is going to want control."

Tori felt a shiver run through her. Big bag Jade. Why did those words sunddenly make her soak her underpants. And was it hot in the restaurant now. "I- I can accept that." Tori squeaked out.

"Keep it in your pants Vega. There is one other thing. No hypnosis."

Tori froze. No hypnosis? That was such a big part of her. It was when she really felt like herself. How could she just say no to it. Just like that. She took a deep breath. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I just can't trust it after everything that happened."

Tori fumed her hands shaking. "No. What you're saying is you can't trust me."

"Calm down Tori."

Tori took a few breaths closing her eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't think I can trust you with that much power. I want to. I just can't." Jade continued.

"What if one day, you did feel different-"

"Then I'll let you know. I'll...I'll give you a quarter."

"A quarter?" Tori said leaning back confused.

"Nobody carries change anymore. Everything's digital now. So if I ever hand you a quarter. You'll know I'm ready to trust you with my everything."

"Deal." Tori held her hand out to Jade.

Jade took it shaking it. "I know that's a lot to ask if you-"

Tori held up a hand to stop her. "It is. But I understand why and if you say no it's my job to accept that." She lowered her hand. She let that sit in the air for a moment.

"So Tori likes the power of being in control? How'd you find that out."

"Well as you know, my family thinks I'm the golden child. They always wanted me to be perfect to make up for Trina. So there wasn't a lot I had choice over. And then there was school and everyone thought I was so great and I had to uphold the standard there. So one day this summer I started to look on the web. Yes Jade I waited til I was eighteen." Jade snorted a laugh. "Shut up. Dad being a cop and all I was nervous. But I found the submissive stuff first and I loved looking at it. But it was never me imagining myself as them. I saw myself towering over them. From there it grew. A desire. A yearning to learn. And so that's what I did. And I kinda found a part of myself along the way."

"And the outfit from last night?"

"One of many secret items hidden away deeply in my closet."

"And will I get to see the secrets?" Jade asked excitedly.

"In due time. I think you'll enjoy some of them quite a bit." Tori said leaning forward. She licked her lips. "But you'll just have to wait. Won't you Jade."

Jade knew it wasn't a question. More of a demand. But she still nodded anyways.

"Good." Tori said leaning back as their food was delivered. The two of them spent the remainder of the meal making idle conversation about this and that. After dinner the two made the way out of the restaurant climbing into Jade's car.

"Where to now?" Tori asked.

"You tell me." Jade asked looking over at her.

"If you think you're getting lucky tonight Jade West, you can think again." Tori said smugly.

"Your place it is." Jade started to drive back to Tori's. The drive went fairly quickly. "So what do we tell everyone tomorrow?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for them to know. I know you like making sure everyone knows who's yours but I don't know if I'm ready to be Tori Vega Jade's Girlfriend."

"That's only in public. At home I'm Jade West Tori's Submissive." Jade pulled into the driveway putting the car in park.

"Say that again." Tori said her voice coated in lust.

Jade smirked turning to her. "Jade West. Tori Vega's Submissive."

Tori grabbed her seat belt throwing it off. Before Jade could think, Tori had climbed onto her lap and had pushed her back against the seat by her shoulders. Tori smirked looking down at Jade. "Yes you are." She growled smashing their lips together. She quickly took control, biting down on Jade's lower lip and giving it a little tug as she pulled back before letting it go.

She looked at a very stunned Jade. Her eyes half lidded and her cheeks rosy. She leaned into Jade's ear. "I'm going to mark what's mine." She could feel Jade tremble as she kissed down Jade's neck. Pushing her dress down a bit so she could plant soft kisses across Jade's collarbone. Only after she had sufficiently bit and sucked across it did she kiss back up to Jade's left shoulder biting down roughly on it. She felt Jade tense up and carefully bit harder til she felt a slight taste of copper in her mouth. She pulled back licking the small red marks. She leaned back licking her lips pleased with her work.

She could see the effect it had left on Jade. The girl trembled under her. Her knuckles clenched white on the wheel. Her breathing heavy. Her cock clearly straining in her dress. Tori rubbed herself against it slowly to tease. She lifted herself off of Jade and opened her door sliding out to stand onto the street.

Jade opened her eyes looking at her stunned. Tori leaned in for one last kiss. She gently pressed her lips to Jade's leaving the last one lingering. Pulling back she whispered one last thing to Jade. "Think of me when you get home." She gave a wink and headed off towards her house with a smirk and a sway in her hips.


	9. Chapter 9: Any Average Monday

A/N: Well I was all ready to turn this into a smutfic which it is going to be. Little did i know I was writing a sequel with little smut and much plot in my head. So that will be a thing. Probably going to wrap this story up this month. Don't worry. I've got plenty of chapters left.

* * *

By the time Jade got home, her cock was straining for relief. She quickly parked her car rushing upstairs. Her mom barely got out the word "Jade" before Jade had run upstairs and shut her door locking it behind her. She pulled off her dress dropping it to the floor and quickly yanked off her bra and boxers tossing them onto the floor. She climbed onto her bed closing her eyes.

Immediately the image of Tori flooded into her mind. Jade bit her lower lip slowly gripping her throbbing member. She trailed her thumb over the top collecting the drop of precut leaking out and rubbed it around the head. She could just imagine Tori in her corset leaning over her. Whispering filthy thoughts into her ear. Jade shivered licking her lips. Her free hand slipped lower as she curled two fingers inside of herself trembling. She could almost hear Tori whisper into her ear 'Good Girl...'. Jade cried out as her release washed over her. Her ass squeezed around her fingers as she felt her cum shoot out into ropes landing on her waist and stomach. She slowly removed her hands opening her eyes to the mess she made.

Grabbing two tissues, she wiped herself clean looking over to see her phone lit up. Picking it up she looked to see a text from Tori.

T-I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope you did too. ;)

Jade smirked tossing the tissues in her hand aside so she could type out a response.

J-I did. All while thinking of you. ;)

T-Good girl. I look forward to seeing it in person.

Jade blushed putting her phone down. She climbed under the covers smiling. 'She'll be the death of me.' Was the last thing Jade thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Monday**

Jade walked into school surprised to see a very happy Tori waiting by her locker. She walked over to her opening her locker while trying to fight the stupid grin on her face. "Vega." She said nonchalantly.

"That's all I get?" Tori asked crossing her arms and pouting.

Jade closed her locker turning to face her. "You said you didn't want people to know. So yes. That's all you get Vega."

Tori sighed. "I know you're right. But still..."

Jade leaned in as she walked past Tori. "But still nothing sweet cheeks. This is normal." She whispered softly.

Tori followed behind her to class. Jade took her usual seat. Tori sliding in next to her. Jade gave her a glare. The lights were shut off on the class as the substitute walked in. She pushed in a tv cart turning it to the class. Soon enough Jade found herself watching a movie she couldn't remember the name of because she didn't care about it.

She looked over at Tori and lightly judged her with her elbow. Jade held out her hand between their legs. Tori slid her hand slowly into Jade's. Their fingers entwining. Jade smiled and began to draw small circles on the top of Tori's hand. She felt a shiver run through Tori. Leaning in she whispered into the latinas ear. "Friday night. My mom leaves town for the weekend." She watched as Tori but her lower lip. "You want to have a sleepover?" She teased brushing her lips over her ear.

Tori only nodded as she turned bright red. Jade smirked turning back to the movie.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Jadeeeee. Please do something about Rex." Tori whined.

The whole group was sitting at their usual table. Rex, still holding control over Robbie was off talking to two girls who seemed unusually excited to be talking to a puppet.

"Oh leave him be. I like him like this. He's way more fun. Plus he's not as creepy towards us." Jade whined stabbing at her salad.

"That's not a good reason for letting someone become a zombie." Andre groaned.

Jade stabbed her salad roughly. "It's his life. If he was stupid enough to let a puppet hypnotize him it shouldn't be my job to fix it. Plus you're all adults. You do it."

Beck turned away from his phone. "We did. Everything. No good. Plus if not for us or for him. For Cat." He motioned to Cat. She had her head down on the table. Opposed to her usual fun outfits, Jade had to admit Cat looked like an expensive hooker. She had dolled herself up and was showing five times more skin than usual.

"Please Jadey..." Cat whined with her head down.

"So you all want me to do it?" She turned to Tori eyeing her. "And I have permission to use whatever means necessary?"

Everyone said their agreements except Tori. "Promise you won't hurt him?"

"I won't hurt Robbie."

"Then you have my permission." Tori said smiling. Beck looked over at them eyeing the pair suspiciously.

Jade got up from the table looking around. "Today Rex dies." She said adamantly walking off before anybody could stop her. She walked across the way over to Rex shoving the two girls out of the way. She put her hand on Rex's shoulder smiling at him. "Hey Rex..."

"Jade. My favorite hardcore number. Tell me I wasn't making you jealous."

Jade fake laughed. "Oh Rex. You know you were. Just a shame you were stuck to Robbie."

"Oh you mean my slave? Sorry babe. We're a package deal."

"Shame." Jade grabbed Rex yanking him away from Robbie. She walked over to the fence tossing him over into a wood chipper. Within a few seconds he had disappeared into the chipper. Jade walked back over to the frozen Robbie looking him over. She slapped him once across the face to no reaction.

She smirked glancing over at the table. Everyone was eagerly watching. She winked at the table. Grabbing Robbies cheeks. She smashed her lips to his kissing him for a few seconds. She pulled back staring at a very shocked and confused Robbie.

"Jade?! Huh?! What?!"

Before Jade could respond she was forcefully spun around by Cat. Cat slapped her hard across the face. Jade gripped her stinging cheek. "Cat! What the-"

"You know I like him! And you kissed him! How could you be so mean Jadey!" Cat screamed out angrily.

Jade groaned grabbing Cat's cheeks and giving her a kiss. She meant it only to be a light kiss but Cat bit her bottom lip gently sucking on it. Jade pulled away looking at Cat. "There. Now I kissed you both."

Cat giggled. Her cheeks bright red. "Okay. But I kissed back better." She brushed past Jade to Robbie wrapping him in a big hug.

Jade turned back to the table wiping her hands. Tori had stood up and was already stomping back to the school. Jade took a deep breath heading after her. She caught up to her by her locker. "Tori..."

Tori held up her hand cutting her off. "Janitor's closet."

Jade swallowed heading over and opening the door. Tori walked right past her into the room. Jade followed shutting the door behind her. Before she could even turn around fully, Tori shoved Jade up against the wall smashing their lips together. Jade's eyes flew open shocked. She gripped Tori's hips kissing back. Tori lowered one hand gripping Jade's crotch and squeezing it roughly. Jade whispered in pain.

Tori smirked pulling back to look at her. "You're mine Jade West. And that includes your lips." She released her grip. Jade groaned massaging her aching crotch.

"You gave permission for whatever means."

"Yeah. I didn't know you meant to kiss him. And kiss Cat!"

"It's not my fault she got so into it. I'm fairly certain Cat's not entirely straight."

Tori gripped Jade's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. "Now don't get any ideas West."

"A bit late for that." Jade mumbled.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You're just asking for trouble. Keep this up and you'll regret it."

Jade smirked. "Don't make promises you can't keep Vega."

Tori leaned into Jade's ear. "Oh I don't. You'll find that out Friday night."

"Promises. Promises..." Jade drew out the last s.

Tori pulled back smirking. "You'll see Jade. You'll find I can be very persuasive. And you won't want to get on my bad side." Tori brushed Jade aside resting her hand on the door. "Oh. And I kissed back the best." Tori left the room leaving Jade alone.

She took a deep breath letting the shiver run through her that she'd been fighting.

* * *

**Thursday**

Tori slumped against Jade letting her head rest on Jade's shoulder. It was the fourt day watching the stupid movie and Tori was not having it. She had been feeling shitty all morning. But at least she could cuddle with Jade.

Jade put her arm around her rubbing her back in small circles. Tori smiled enjoying the moment.

"So what should I expect this weekend?" Jade whispered in her ear.

Tori smiled. "A lot of time in bed. But not much sleeping."

"Plenty of cardio then?"

"You'll definitely be working up a sweat."

Jade chuckled kissing Tori's head. "Can't wait."

Tori turned her head planting a soft kiss onto Jade's neck. She let her lips linger for a minute before turning her head away again.

* * *

**Friday**

Tori walked up to Jade. Her eyes had bags under them. Her hair was slightly messy. And her clothing was a bit looser than usual. She groaned leaning against the locker next to Jade.

"Good morning to you too Vega." Jade snarked our looking over her.

"Guess who Mother Nature decided to fuck over?" She asked rhetorically.

Jade sighed nudging Tori with her shoulder. "That time of the month?" Tori nodded. "We can still have fun without the extra stuff. Plenty of movies and PG rated activities."

Tori smirked. "Oh no. Just because you can't get in here doesn't mean we won't be having fun." Tori checked the halls before stepping forward. She grabbed a chunk of Jade's shirt pulling her in. "I've got plenty of things planned."

Jade raised an eyebrow. She hooked her fingers in Tori's belt loops pulling her closer. "Is that so? Well I'll just have to keep track and return the favor next week."

"Oh you'll be paying me back in due time alright." Tori leaned in kissing Jade.

Jade smirked kissing back. Behind them someone cleared their throat. The two quickly broke apart looking over at Beck with his arms crossed over his chest. "Seems you two figured everything out."

Tori blushed deep red. Jade chuckled wrapping an arm around her. "We're keeping it secret for now."

Beck zipped his lips. "You two look cute together."

Tori walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything."

Jade walked over and pulled Tori to her. "Don't get any ideas. I have dibs."

Beck threw up his hands turning and heading off. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Tori turned around smiling at Jade. "Dibs huh?"

"At least until I'm bored of you. I hear Cat might be into girls." Jade teased.

Tori elbowed her in the stomach causing Jade to grunt. "You'll pay for that one later."

"I'm paying for it now." Jade groaned out.


	10. Chapter 10: Jade's Bottomed Bottom

"Before we do anything Jade. We need to go over some things." Tori said looking over at Jade. After school Jade had drove them both over to Tori's house. Tori made Jade wait in the car while she packed. She hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise for her. Or surprises as it were. Tori had packed plenty of stuff for their weekend.

"Umm yeah. Where do we start." Jade said uncomfortably rubbing her hands on her pants.

Tori reaches out taking one of her hands and giving it a squeeze. She could feel Jade relax a bit. "I want you to know you don't have to do this Jade."

"I want to. I just don't know what to expect. I mean I'm not really prepared."

Tori leaned in cupping her face with one hand. "I'm going to take it slow. I don't know what I'm doing either so we will learn together." She kissed Jade softly for a moment before pulling back.

Jade smiled nodding. "Slow it is."

"First thing first. Your safe word. You say it. I stop. Immediately. It's your choice of word."

Jade pursed her lips thinking for a moment. She smirked. "Peaches."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You're going to taunt me even in this?"

"Of course. Miss sweet sally peaches." She glances down at Tori's butt. "There's more than one reason for peach though."

Tori blushed smacking Jade's arm. "You're gonna get it in a bit." Jade laughed wiggling her eyebrows. "Okay. Peaches. If you're ever gagged or can't talk I want you to snap your fingers. And keep snapping until I pay attention and make it so you can talk. Okay?"

Jade nodded. "Next?"

"Limits. I know you said no hypnosis but is there anything else? Anything at all?"

"No toilet stuff. Nothing that makes me bleed. Except maybe biting. Actually yeah. Biting is okay. Great even. And nothing that leaves permanent marks."

"I can do all that. Especially the biting." Tori grinned showing her teeth watching as Jade shivered. "Now for my rules. Rule one, once we start, and you'll know when we start, the only stops are your safe word and when we're done. Rule two, I want you to trust me. That means if you ever feel uncomfortable stop me. Rule three, know that no matter how hard I may be or how mean it's not meant to hurt you. Rule four, you can only call me Tori until you feel ready to add Mistress in which case you can say Mistress Tori or just Mistress. And rule five, always trust your instincts and feelings. You'll discover a lot of new sensations and feelings these next few days, don't fight them. Trust yourself to know yourself best." Tori finished.

Silence hung in the air as Jade let it all sink in. She squeezed Tori's hand looking over at her. "You promise I'll still be me after this?"

"You'll always be Jade. But that doesn't mean that whatever happens isn't you as well."

Jade nodded. "Anything else." She said her voice shaky.

Tori stood up and reached out cupping Jade's cheeks with both hands. "That's all I have. If you're ready we can start."

Jade swallowed dryly. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She nodded. Tori leaned in capturing Jade's lips in a passionate kiss. She forced her tongue into Jade's mouth quickly taking control. She heard Jade whimper softly. She pulled back taking Jade's lower lip and tugging it with her teeth. She kissed up to Jade's ear. "Now Jade. Keep your eyes shut and count to one hundred and fifty in your head. When you finish I want you to open your eyes. Stand up. Strip naked and fold all your clothes into a neat pile on the floor. Then stand at attention in the middle of the room. Nod if you can do all that." Tori waited. Jade nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Good girl." She felt Jade shiver. "I'll see you soon."

Tori let go of Jade grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom.

When she heard the bathroom door shut, Jade let out a shaky breath that she'd been holding in. In her head she began to count. One. Two. Three. Her mind began to wander to Tori and whatever she was planning on doing once she came out from the bathroom. What would she be wearing? Would she be wearing anything?

Fifty. Fifty-One. Fifty-Two. Jade tried to focus on the counting but every so often she'd get distracted by a shuffle of something from her bathroom. Tori had brought that huge bag with her but hadn't said anything about what she brought. No matter how much Jade asked. She said it was her secret and Jade would just have to wait.

One Hundred and Thirteen. Jade could feel herself hardening in her pants just thinking about it. All the possibilities. All things Tori was going to do. All the things she wanted Tori to do.

One Hundred and Fifty. She slowly opened her eyes. Tori had turned off the lights in her room leaving it almost pitch black except for the soft orange light coming from the streetlights outside. She tried to adjust her eyes to the lighting but every time she did the edges of her vision would darken out again. She stood up slowly groaning at the friction of pants against her dick.

Reaching up slowly she lifted off her shirt folding it into a perfect square. She slowly took off her bra letting her breasts free. She blushed not because she was embarrassed about being naked. But because how turned on she was getting with each item removed.

She pushed down her pants and boxers at once, her cock springing up at attention. She pulled them off folding each one setting them onto the pile. She picked up the pile slowly setting it at the base of her bed. She moved to the center of the room standing at attention. Her head straight. Her arms to her side. She took a deep breath.

After a few minutes Jade began to stiffen up. Her shoulders hurt. She wanted to move and shift her weight but Tori had said stay still. The cold air brushed over her body. She saw the light turn off by the bathroom. Her member twitched in excitement.

The door opened. Tori stepped out into the dim light. Jade could just make out the black lacy bra and panties as her eyes traveled downward. She caught sight of Tori's black high heels and lace knee high stockings and bit her lip. She watched as Tori got closer wincing as she felt a sting across her right leg. Instinctively she looked down to see a riding crop in Tori's hand. How did she miss that. A matching sting went across her left leg.

"I said at attention. That doesn't mean moving or reacting." Tori stopped in front of Jade. "Or do you need further reinforcement?"

Jade snapped to attention looking straight ahead. Tori had pulled her hair into a tight bun. The lighting accentuating her sharp angles. Jade didn't even blink out of fear.

Tori smiled patting Jade's cheek. "Much better. Now. When I say stand at attention you will always stand like this. Except." She gripped Jade's hair forcing Jade to look at the floor. "A good sub averts their eyes unless told otherwise." She stepped behind Jade and gripped her wrists pulling them behind her back. "And you'll keep your hands behind your back."

Jade clasped her hands together tightly. She had messed up. Not even one minute in and she was ruining it. Tori ran her hand down Jade's back softly. "Deep breath. You're still learning." Jade took a deep breath relaxing a bit.

Tori circled around her trailing the riding crop across her body. She lifted each breast lightly using it before trailing it down to Jade's cock. "So turned on all ready. And yet we haven't even begun to play." Removes the crop. "Go ahead and kneel for me. And face the bed." Tori walked over taking a seat on the bed.

Jade lowered herself down kneeling. It took her a few tries to get down to her knees without using her hands. She knelt before Tori, her head lowered. Tori reached out with one foot and gently kicked Jade's legs apart a bit. "When kneeling you should leave just enough room for me to be able to play with you. Plus it will be more comfortable for a longer duration."

Tori places the crop under Jade's chin lifting it up. Jade kept her eyes lowered. "She can be taught." Tori leaned forward placing her thumb on Jade's bottom lip and carefully parting her lips slightly. She trailed her thumb over Jade's lip. "You May look at me. Now you'll need a good nickname. You stop me when one feels right. How about slut? Toy? Sub? Jadey?" Jade looked up glaring. Tori raised an eyebrow and Jade quickly lowered her eyes. "How about Pet?"

Jade looked up her eyes wide. Her lips smiling a bit. "I'd like to try Pet, Tori."

Tori smiled patting her on the head. "Very well. Pet it is. So Pet, would you worship me if I asked you too."

"Yes Tori..." Jade said softly.

"Tell me how?"

"How ever you wish Tori."

Tori leaned back raising a foot in front of Jade. "Start with a foot rub. Oh and Jade. Don't be afraid to kiss my feet. You'll learn to worship them in due time."

Jade carefully took off Tori's shoe and began to massage her foot. She leaned in and was surprised to smell vanilla. She placed a few soft kisses on Tori's foot earning a soft moan. Jade opened her mouth and began to suck on each of Tori's toes. Tori squirmed in excitement. "Such an excited pet. So eager to please." Tori removed her foot and lifted her other to Jade who excitedly repeated her process.

Tori lowered her feet leaning forward. "You did a good job Pet. Did you enjoy pleasing me?"

Jade nodded. "Y-Yes Mistress Tori." Jade stuttered out.

Tori cupped her face with both hands. "Don't force it. Just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths."

Jade nodded. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply. After a few breaths she opened her eyes looking into Tori's. "Thank you Mistress Tori."

Tori planted a soft kiss onto Jade's forehead. "That's my good girl. And I think my good girl deserves a reward." She pressed a foot against Jade's cock lightly stroking it with her foot. Jade jumped shivering. Tori stroked Jade's cock with her foot slowly. Jade closed her eyes moaning. Tori removed her foot causing Jade to open her eyes and pout. "Now Pet. You didn't think that was enough to earn you your release."

Jade went to open her mouth but a look from Tori caused her to shut her mouth tightly. "Now Pet. I believe you're due some punishment. So I'll let you choose. A punishment that lasts longer or is more painful. Which do you think you deserve?" Tori said crossing her arms.

Jade took a moment to think it over. The crop was definitely one of the two options, but which was the other? Which was the right choice? One of them must be right. "The longer one mistress Tori?"

"Was that a question or a decision?"

"A- A decision mistress." Jade said hesitantly.

"Very well. Stand up at attention."

"Yes mistress Tori." Jade said. She struggled standing back to her feet assuming her position with her hands behind her back and her head looking down.

"Very good Pet. Now you'll be counting. We're going to begin with the crop. I expect one count for each slap. If you miss a number or make a mistake. We start again." Tori picked up the crop walking in front of Jade. She lifted Jade's chin with he crop making her look straight ahead. Before Jade could even respond she felt a sting across her left breast.

"One." Jade squeaked out surprised. A second sting followed across her right breast. "Two." Tori continued until each breast was bright red. Jade was shaking by the end. Each number coming out timidly through a shaky voice.

Tori put down the crop taking Jade's face in her hands. "Can you continue Pet?" Jade nodded, tears threatening to fall. "I need to hear you say it. And not for me. For you. Do you want to continue?" Tori said softly wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"Y-Yes Mistress. I can continue." Jade said sniffling and forcing a smile.

Tori kissed Jade's cheek softly. "Alright. I want you to count again." Tori walked around behind Jade bringing her hand down with a loud slap across her ass. Jade stumbled forward a step regaining her balance quickly. "I said count." She grabbed Jade yanking her back into position by her hair. "We start again." Tori brought her hand down even harder.

Jade struggled to maintain her balance. "One!" She cried out. Tori continued to slap her ass until her cheeks stung bright red. "Twenty." Jade cried through her tears.

Tori waved her sore hand and walked over in front of Jade. She took Jade's face in her hands kissing her softly. Jade's lips trembled against her but she kissed back just the same. Tori pulled back slowly resting her forehead against Jade's. "Jade. Playtime's over. Are you okay. Seriously babe."

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori holding her and crying into her shoulder. Tori held her rubbing her back softly. After a few minutes Jade straightened up wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She said softly.

Tori took her hands holding them. "Don't be sorry. You were fantastic. I wanted to really push you tonight. I might have gone a bit farther than I should have. I'm sorry if I hurt you too much." She leaned in kissing Jade's cheek. "You were incredible Jade. I knew you were strong but you didn't need to prove it to me."

Jade blushed. "I wanted to make you happy."

"You even saying you'd try was enough to make me happy. You don't need to try so hard for me. It's a partnership. So let me make it up to you and make you happy." Tori placed her hands on Jade's hips. She lowered herself down Jade's body until she was kneeling facing Jade's hardened dick.

"You don't-"

"Shhhh. I know I don't. But you deserve a reward as my sub and my girlfriend." Tori opened her mouth quickly engulfing half of Jade's cock. She wrapped her lips around it and began to bob her head. Jade let out a squeak and took a deep breath. Tori looked up at her raising an eyebrow and could feel Jade's cock twitch in response. She pulled back licking the head for a moment before diving back in. She slid her hands to Jade's ass squeezing it earning a whimper from Jade. She took the moment to pull Jade against her and could feel Jade's member press against her throat. Tori gagged slightly trying to breathe slowly. Tori pulled back coughing only to be met with Jade's cum splashing against her face. She closed her eyes feeling a few ropes shoot against her bare chest and neck.

It took a few moments but Jade stopped cumming. Tori opened her eyes looking up at her. "A little warning next time." Jade blushed looking away. "Oh no. You watch as I eat this up." Jade quickly looked back over as Tori began to scoop the mess off of her and slurped it down. Jade's entire face turned dark red.

Tori stood up and walked over to the bathroom turning on the light. "Come in here Jade. I need to put some ointment on you before we go to be. As much fun as it was punishing you, I'd love for you to be able to sit on Monday morning."

Jade walked over to the bathroom pausing at the sight of Tori standing there waiting for her. She quickly strode in pushing her against the sink kissing her roughly. She felt Tori melt against her as she gave into the kiss. Jade smiled letting the kiss last for a few seconds before pulling back. "What else could you possibly have planned this weekend."


	11. Chapter 11: Walk This Way

The weekend had come and went with less playtime and more romantic moments. Mostly Tori and Jade had watched movies and cuddled with the occasional make out session. All that didn't stop Jade from walking in with a slight hitch in her step on Monday morning. Jade had dropped Tori off at her house before heading to pick up her morning coffee. She opted for the drive-thru for a change mostly because she didn't want people to think her odd for wearing a large black trench coat to cover her padded butt. Even though Tori had said it wouldn't hurt by Monday morning, Jade was still feeling the effects of Friday night.

After picking up her coffee, black with three sugars, she headed to school. She had still managed to get there early and headed straight to Sikowitz's class hoping to avoid everyone on the way. By the time she got to the classroom, she was able to grab her seat with only a minor amount of wincing and pain. Everyone else followed soon after, led by Tori. Tori took her seat next to Jade lightly brushing Jade's hand with hers. Jade smiled to herself. Even in the pain she was in, just knowing Tori was hers made it all seem like nothing.

The morning had gone by fairly uneventful. Tori and Jade trailed behind everyone arriving to the courtyard late. Jade tried to hide her walk in order to hopefully avoid any awkward questions that might come up. But as she sat down she let out a slight squeak of discomfort surprising even herself. Tori looked over at her with worry etched over her face.

"Hey Jade. Feeling a bit sore? Busy weekend?" Andre teased poking fun at her.

Cat perked up at the suggestion. "I knew it! Jade got fucked in the butt!" Cat jumped up and down excitedly.

Jade went dark purple in a mix of shame and embarrassment. "Cat where did you learn that kind of language?!" Beck asked shocked.

"Oh I was watching this video and this guy said it. So I searched what it meant and it showed me these videos. So I watched them. And they looked fun but not in the fun way but in the fuuun way so I tried it. And now its fun in the fuuun way and the fun way!" Cat said excitedly.

Everyone's faces were full of surprise. More than one jaw hung open including Jade's. Not only had Cat admitted to trying out butt stuff but actually enjoying it. Jade wished she had known about that during more than one of their sleepovers. She shook her head. "Cat maybe that's the thing you should keep to yourself."

"But you did it didn't you? So why is it so bad if I do it?"

"It's not about me. You shouldn't go around saying that to everyone!"

"Oh it's definitely about you and this mystery man." Andre cut back in.

"I'm not getting into this." Jade groaned picking at her food. Tori reached under the table and squeezed her leg. Jade took her hand and held it feeling stronger at the support from Tori.

"Were they at least good?" Tori asked teasingly.

Jade squeezed her hand tightly. "They were alright." Tori squeezed back roughly. Jade fought everything in her being not to react. The Latina might have been smaller than Jade but boy was she strong.

"So not better than Beck? You used to always come in sore after spending the night." Cat said innocently.

"CAT!" Jade shouted.

"JADE!" Cat shouted back.

"It was me!" Tori shouted causing everyone to look at her. Jade turned her mouth open in shock. Tori just admitted that she was the one who fucked Jade. Not only that but she was the one who was openly admitting that they were together.

"Pfft. Sure." Robbie said finally adding to the conversation. Beck looked between them and then down at his food butting out.

"Oh it's true. Jade's my girlfriend now. For about a week. And I spent the whole weekend showing her who's boss." Tori called back raising an eyebrow.

"Fine then. Prove it Tori." Andre said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Alright." Tori turned towards Jade. She let go of her hand and with one hand grabbed Jade's shirt pulling her towards her and with the other gripped the back of her head. Before Jade could even think Tori was kissing her roughly in front of all of their friends. Jade closed her eyes falling into the kiss. Tori pressed her tongue against Jade's lips causing the goth to open her mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment before Jade finally gave in. Tori pulled back slowly sucking on Jade's lower lip as she went.

Jade slowly opened her eyes to see Tori casually eating her food as if nothing happened. She shook her head looking around to see her friend's faces in shock. She blushed and looked down pushing her food away, no longer hungry.

"Wait a minute. If you two have been dating for a week..." Cat gasped covering her mouth. "I kissed Jadey last week! Tori I kissed your girlfriend. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done it!"

"Don't worry about it Cat." Tori shrugged it off.

"No! Now I need to kiss you too so it's even."

Jade looked up shocked. Tori choked on a bite of food. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tori took a drink of water looking between Jade and Cat. "Well only if Jade says it's okay. I do think she owes me after you two kissed."

Jade's mind was racing a million miles a minute. Cat wanted to kiss Tori. Tori was willing to kiss Cat. The two of them were going to kiss. It was going to be so hot. But it was so wrong wasn't it. She only had to say no and they would stop. That's all it would take. Is the one word.

"Yes." Jade squeaked out.

Cat jumped up excitedly sprinting around the table. She sat down on the other side of Tori straddling her hips and putting her hands on her shoulders. Tori just leaned back surprised at the entire moment. Cat leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tori's. Jade watched as the two of them fought for dominance. Tori gripped Cat's ass pulling her closer and Cat relented letting Tori control the kiss. She watched as the kiss turned into a small make out session until Cat finally pulled back sucking on Tori's tongue. If Jade wasn't turned on before, she was now. There was no way she would be able to stand up anytime soon.

Cat climbed off of Tori's lap. "Even stevens."

Tori turned to Jade her face bright red. She leaned into Jade's ear. "Okay. I owe you one. And we have to find out what else that girl knows and how she's so good at whatever that was."

Jade blushed bright red. Was Tori suggesting a three way? Her mind began to wander. Her and Tori with Cat. Her and Cat with Tori. Tori and Cat with her. All the combinations. All the positions. All the possibilities. Jade felt her mouth go dry. Her clothes suddenly felt very tight on her. She needed to get a grip on herself.

Beck quickly changed the subject to all of them going to the beach since it would be warmer the coming weekend. Everyone seemed to eagerly talk about it giving Jade sometime to cool off.

* * *

Not long after the bell rang. Everyone stood up to head to their separate classes. Beck caught up to Jade as they were leaving. "So it's official. Jori."

"Please don't give us a ship name already. It's been one week." Jade groaned trudging along.

"One very busy week it seems. So is she really that good? I never made you walk like that." Beck said nudging her arm.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Tori had suggested they dig back into her bag of toys. Jade was more than happy to oblige the request, eager to see what else Tori had planned. Tori had Jade stip down to nothing and had handcuffed her hands behind her back and blindfolded her. Jade was left to ponder what Tori could be planning.

"Hope you didn't wait to long." Tori said her lips ghosting over Jade's ear. "Now to show you why I'm in charge."

Jade shivered. Tori pushed Jade forward until she fell face first onto the bed. She turned her head so she could breather but Tori kept a firm grip on her back holding her in place. "You just say the word if you need to Pet." Jade felt Tori rub something cool against her ass. Her eyes went wide but only into darkness. No way Tori was going to do what she thought she was. Jade felt something slap against her thigh with some weight behind it. Tori was going to fuck her in the ass.

Jade bit her lip stifling a moan as Tori pressed one finger into her gently. "I'm glad I brought the big one. Seems you're already pretty lose back here Pet. Let's see if you can take my cock." Jade felt Tori remove her finger and replace it with must've been the head of the strapon.

It was definitely bigger than anything Jade had taken before but not by much. She definitely had her own unique collection but this would be a first. Tori pressed forward and Jade winced as she felt the head slip right in. "Just relax Pet. Soon enough you'll be begging for more." Tori began to rock her hips working more and more in. Jade after much practice took slow and steady breaths only wincing every so often. It wasn't long before Jade felt Tori's hips press against her ass. Tori leaned down to Jade's ear. "Congrats Pet. You just took all eight inches of my cock. How does it feel to be my bitch."

Jade whimpered softly at the thought. So much was in her? "I love it Mistress." Jade moaned out before she could even realize what she had said.

"Good girl." Tori leaned back up. She gripped a hold of Jade's cuffs using them as leverage as she began to pound in and out of her from behind. Jade felt every thrust. Each one sending waves of pleasure through her. She had never been taken like this before and somehow Tori knew every single move to drive her wild. Jade didn't last long under her, but Tori kept going long after Jade's first orgasm hit.

* * *

Jade blushed looking over at Beck. "She's in a league of her own. You never stood a chance against her Beck." Jade walked off leaving Beck alone with that thought. Tori truly was her own class of incredible and Jade couldn't wait to get her back.


	12. Chapter 12: Road Rage

The week passed by with a whole lot of nothing. Which Jade couldn't have been happier about. Nothing exciting popping up meant nothing to get in the way of Jade and Tori spending time together. The two of them spent almost every night together just cuddling and watching movies together. As it turned out, Tori hadn't seen many movies. Jade on the other hand was more than eager to share her vast film collection with her new girlfriend. All though, Tori always seemed to want to kiss more than watch a movie. Which Jade was just as eager to participate in.

However as Saturday approached, Jade began to get nervous. She always did whenever the gang suggested they go to the beach. Mostly because of her, extra bit. She was usually able to get away with wearing just a bikini top and shorts, but she knew Tori wanted to get in the water with her. That was all she had talked about the past few nights. So Jade had woken up early and had gone through every bathing suit she owned in order to find one she could make work. She eventually settled on a tight black one piece suit that left her back and the sides of her stomach bare. She had worked hard to tuck everything away so that hopefully nobody would notice. She slipped on a pair of shorts over top just in case. One could never be too safe.

She heard her phone vibrate on her bed. Walking over she picked it up to see a text from Tori. She opened it up and saw a picture waiting for her. Tori was wearing just a string tied around her too look like a bikini. Jade bit her lip stifling a groan. She could feel things already starting to shift from their place. A second message came through.

T - Too revealing?

J - Babe. Not today? I'll explain when I get you in a bit.

Jade quickly shot back. She reached down adjusting her shorts. If she was going to survive the day with hopefully no questions or awkward moments, Tori was going to need to behave herself. Jade knew Tori would make her pay for it later, but it was worth the cost. Not that Jade really minded the cost.

T - Fine. :( But you owe me.

Jade pulled up outside of Tori's house to see a very happy latina running towards her car. Tori was wearing a cute red sundress and a pair of large glasses. She climbed into the passenger seat of Jade's car leaning over and giving her girlfriend a kiss. Jade smiled kissing her back. "Hello Beautiful." Tori said sitting back and pulling on her seatbelt.

"Hello to you too. I hope you're wearing a real bathing suit under there. Your other one was a bit too revealing." Jade said trying to keep her mind on focus.

"Oh I am. That other one is just for you." Jade said pulling her dress up to show more of her legs. Jade's gaze drifted traveling up those thighs. She subconsciously licked her lips. She felt her member twitch and shook her head.

"Tori. Hold up. Look. I usually don't go in the water as you know. But you made a big deal about it so I'm actually wearing a bathing suit. And if you want me to go in the water with you and take off these shorts, as much as I hade it, I need you to not tease. I don't really want to have to explain to everyone that it's not a phone in my pocket and I'm happy to see you." Jade said in one very quick breath.

Tori smiled pushing her dress back down. She took Jade's hand and kissed it. "I'll be on my best behavior today. Just for you. But you owe me."

"You name it. It's yours." Jade said smiling.

"Oh I'll name it later. I already know what I want." Tori said letting go of Jade's hand. She leaned back smirking. Jade swallowed suddenly feeling very hot. Whenever Tori acted like that, Jade knew she had something to worry about. That face meant trouble.

"Oh. By the way. Beck asked if we could drive Cat. He said she was running late and it'd probably be easier if we drove her."

"Sounds good to me. Trapped in a car for an hour. Time to get some answers."

"I thought I said no trouble!"

"You did. With me and you. Keep your mind in check. Not my fault you have an active imagination."

Jade turned and glared over at her. Tori just glared right back. Jade inwardly groaned. Even when Tori was angry she was sexy. Jade turned away and started off towards Cat's house.

"So Cat. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Tori asked. They had gotten about halfway into the drive with little to no uncomfortable talk. Jade had been able to drive only with the awful sound of garbage pop radio to bother her. But now Tori really wanted to test her. Jade looked over at her glaring. Tori gestured back to the rode raising an eyebrow. Jade turned back grumbling under her breath.

"Oh. It was Trina! She was super nice and after my last boyfriend broke up with me Trina saw me crying. She was so nice. Said how pretty I was and how I shouldn't let him be mean. I was so sad so I kissed her. But she kissed back. She's a really good kisser too. You should try it Tori. Oh but you're sisters. That would be weird. But the online videos are really popular though. But anyways. We were together for a while but I told her that I liked other people too. So we did a weird polyplatapus thingy. But then she had to go to college. But it's okay because sometimes I have fun with my roommate Sam. And now Robbie and I are trying to date, but he's not very confident so I don't know. But it's okay though. Trina said she'd be visiting next week so I can kiss her again too!" Cat said very quickly in one breath.

Jade just stared at the road shocked. That was a lot of information to get about your best friend in one sitting. One Cat was definitely bisexual. Two Cat and Trina fooled around. Three Cat was adamantly in an open relationship. Four, did Cat really suggest that Tori and Trina hookup. Jade smirked to herself. Jade had never considered Trina, let alone the concept of both Vegas, at the same time. If only she could shut Trina up it would be perfect.

Jade glanced over and Tori who looked like she had seen a ghost. Jade reached over and took Tori's arm shaking it. "Vega snap out of it."

"What else did you do with my sister?" Tori said her voice a hoarse whisper.

Cat thought for a moment. "I don't know. Kind of everything I guess. We did a lot of kissing. I really liked her boobs, they were fun to play with. Oh! And her butt is really fun too! She liked to eat me out, called it her kitten's pussy. She's really good at that too. She's great. I miss her a lot. She also has a lot of toys, but she gave most of them to me before she left. To remember her by she said which I didn't get because she wasn't dying. But I think it was so I wouldn't miss her too much."

Jade glanced in her mirror. Cat looked sad talking about it. "Hey Cat? You really miss her don't you?"

Cat nodded a bit sad.

"Have you thought about telling her that when she's here. If you like her, you could always let her know."

"But she had said she didn't want to last time. The polyplatapus thing. She wanted to fool around with other people too. But so did I. It was fun! I got to kiss you both!"

Tori cut in. "First off Cat. Please. Please stop talking about my sister like that. God it's a bit, I didn't know about that, it's a bit insane to think about. But If you like her you need to tell her. She wanted a polamorous relationship that doesn't mean that at the end of the day the two of you don't share a bed. You can talk to her about having an open relationship. I never knew about you and her, but she always seemed happier to see you over. I wouldn't be shocked if she feels the same way."

"So do you and Jadey have an open relationship too?"

"No Cat. I'm a kind of one woman gal." Jade said taking Tori's hand.

"But you liked kissing me?" Cat said pouting.

"Cat, I'm going to be honest. She may be a one woman girl, but you're going to teach us how to kiss like that. Becaused wow." Tori said giving Jade's had a squeeze.

"Yay! I can teach you guys sooooo much! Like Tori, did you know you could make Jadey cum just by pressing on a special spot in her butt. But that's only because she has a penis."

The car braked a bit as Jade coughed. "What Cat you know?!"

"Yeah. When we use to have sleepovers, you would never share a bed and one day you left the bathroom door open and I saw you peeing. So I asked my Nona and she said that you can't tell anybody. It's a part of your body and that it's your decision to tell people. I did a good job keeping it secret didn't I."

Jade just stared straight ahead. Was there anybody who didn't know about her penis? And Cat knew and never bothered to say anything. Would things have been different if she had? Would things be different now?

"Hey Cat. Promise you'll keep all this secret? For Jade and me?" Tori asked looking back over the seat. "And promise you'll tell Trina how you feel?"

Cat nodded. "Of course. But only if you stop treating me like a child. I may enjoy to act like one because I think it's cute. But I've definitely had more sex than you both."

"You got it Cat. So you want to hear about us?" Tori said smirking at Jade. "You can count this as what you owe me."

By the time they arrived at the beach and Jade had parked the car, she had to pry her fingers off of the steering wheel. Her knuckles were white with how hard she had been gripping it. Tori and Cat had spent the last thirty minutes of the drive discussing Tori and Jade's sex life. Cat hadn't been phased by any of it but instead latched on serving as a consultant to Tori on techniques and activities. Cat had even suggested a demonstration for each of them. First she thought maybe Trina could help but Tori quickly shot down that idea saying "I am not watching my sister get off." Of course that killed Jade's imagination but the two chattering girls had given her more than enough to think on. She had to recite the entirety of The Scissoring in her head just to stay focused.

Jade climbed out of the car and was quickly pulled into Tori's arms. The Latina wrapped her in a warm hug which Jade reluctantly gave back.

"I'm sorry about all that. I know it was hard for you and I broke your request. I owe you. Big time." Tori said kissing Jade's cheek.

"Yeah. You do sweet cheeks." Jade squeezes her tightly causing Tori to gasp. Jade smirked releasing her so she could catch her breath.

Tori panted for a moment before standing up and looping her arm with Jade's. "I owe you less now."

"Give it time. So... Everything you said in the car. Were you serious?" Jade said locking her car as the two started to walk towards their group of friend on the beach. Cat had run ahead to join everyone under strict silence.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Cat teaching us. Hands on and all."

"I guess. I mean she has a lot of experience and I have none other than really just basic stuff and some self trial and error. Plus I want to make you happy."

Jade stopped them. "You do make me happy. But you never said. Are you a one woman girl?"

Tori turned to face her. "I'm all yours and only yours. But don't you lie to me that you didn't imagine me and Cat. Bet you even had a moment thinking about Trina."

Jade crossed her arms. "Yeah. So what?"

"And what if I said yes. You me and Cat? You and Trina? What then Jade?"

Jade stopped. She never considered the reality of her imagination. "I don't know..."

"Jade just because I only want you doesn't mean I'm opposed to maybe one day trying something. Maybe a special occasion. But at the end. I want you. Only you."

Jade walked over and kissed Tori softly. She felt Tori relax and kiss her back. It only lasted a minute but Jade felt lightheaded afterwards.

"Wow..." Tori breathed heavily.

"Yeah..." Jade rubbed Tori's arms. "Look I don't know if it's a fantasy or a desire so one step at a time. Same for Cat's 'teachings'. But I'll make you a deal. If you want to learn from Cat my only rule is no touching. If she touches you or you touch her I'm cutting off a hand. Same goes for kissing. I'm sure you both like your tongues."

Tori laughed. She looked at Jade's face nd went pale white. Jade made sure Tori realized she was serious. Tori licked her dry lips. "F-Fine. But only on one condition. You have to ask Trina about Cat next weekend. Soften her up. They'd make a cute couple."

"Fine. I can accept that deal." Jade held out her hand.

Tori took it shaking it. "We should head down. Everybody's watching and probably thinks we're fighting."

"Let them. They don't own me." Jade headed towards the beach with Tori in tow.


	13. Chapter 13: Fun in the Sun

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I'm stuck on the end of this story with a large writing block.

* * *

"Cmon Jade. Water time." Tori said tapping her foot in the sand. Beads of water dripped down her body, her hair clinging to her shoulders from the water.

Jade looked up from the book she was reading in the shade of their umbrella. The gang get carved out a small camp for their stuff. Everyone else had gone off to play in the water but Jade had stayed behind to read. She was very happy until a large shadow crossed over her light.

"I told you later Vega." Jade said keeping her eyes on her book.

"It is later Jade. Come play with everyone." Tori climbed down sitting next to her.

Jade glanced over and out of the corner of her eye watched as a bead of water slid its way down across Tori's collarbone. She followed it down as it dipped down between Tori's breast into her top. She glanced away humming silently.

"Come on Jade. Come spend time with everyone. Come spend time with me." Tori said seductively.

Jade held up one finger. "Let me finish my chapter. I've got maybe twenty pages left."

"Jade. I'm in the water. You haven't considered what that means have you?" Tori stood up. "And I was so hoping you'd spend the night." Tori walked off leaving Jade behind.

Jade looked up from her book watching Tori go. She wasn't certain but it looked like Tori was swaying her hips for her. Jade lowered her book. Tori wanted her to spend the night. Why did she mention the water like it was so important? So what it was just water. Big deal. It's not like she was on her-

Jade cut off mid thought eyes wide. Tori wanted her to spend the night. A smirk spread across her face as she began to get excited. She put her book aside marking her place before pulling off her shorts and throwing them aside. She set off after Tori quickly. She managed to catch her right at the water scooping her up in her arms. Tori let out a surprised yelp throwing her arms around Jade's neck for balance.

Jade ran straight into the water waist deep before letting Tori go. Tori gained her footing before turning to hit Jade in the arm. "Why?!"

Jade just smirked and leaned in to Tori's ear. "You're a tease you know that?"

Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders before wrapping her legs around Jade's waist. "You love it though."

Jade gripped Tori's hips holding her up. "You're lucky we're not alone Vega."

"If you say so West." Tori said throwing her head back laughing as she dumped a handful of ocean water on Jade's head.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed pretty slowly for Tori. Beck brought his grill and cooked a ton of food for everyone. By the time everyone had finished eating it was already late afternoon. Everyone was feeling full and happy to just relax on the beach. Tori had spent the better part of that time laying next to Jade while she read.

Tori admired her girlfriend immensely. Jade was so hard on the outside but soft on the inside. She melted that hard exterior so Tori could hold Jade. Not only that but she trusted her enough to try all sorts of things. She knew she had pushing Jade really hard really fast and was worried what might happen. She didn't want to mess things up. After all she liked Jade as is and as much as she liked her Pet she wouldn't lose Jade.

Tori but her lip nervously shifting uncomfortably. Jade looked over from her book and took Tori's hand giving it a soft squeeze. Tori looked up brown eyes meeting green ones. Tori felt herself relax and scooted over laying her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade turned back to her book reading.

* * *

The ride home had been filled with idle conversation just to fill time. After dropping Cat off Jade drove to Tori's parking her car on the street. "So...should I go shower and grab clothes? Or..." Jade trailed off looking over at Tori.

Tori shifted in her seat awkwardly. "Jade are you sure you want this? Want me? Are we going to fast? Am I going to fast? What if-"

Jade put her hand over Tori's mouth. Tori could smell the salt water on it. "I want this. I want you." Jade said her voice husky.

Tori felt her body shiver and took Jade's hand off her mouth. "You can shower upstairs."

Jade nodded stepping out of the car. "Wait but I need a change of-"

Tori started walking for her house. "You won't be wearing them anyway."

Tori didn't wait up for Jade instead opting to head straight inside. As she did she made a mental note of her parent's cars missing from the driveway knowing that they'd be on the clock. Tori knew Jade was right behind her and instead of checking just made her way straight upstairs. Once inside her room she heard her door close behind her followed by a lock clicking into place. Tori stopped and undid her top taking it and dropping it off to the side. "Care to join me in the shower?" She bent down pushing off her bottoms as she did. She stood up bare naked and felt Jade wrap her arms around her center.

"You took too long to get undressed." Jade whispered into Tori's ear. Tori shivered feeling Jade's naked body pressed against her back.

"I wanted to give you a show." Tori said grinding back against Jade. Jade let out a soft groan burying her face into Tori's neck. Tori slipped out of Jade's arms and took her hand. "Shower first." She led Jade into the bathroom turning on the shower.

Jade gripped Tori pushing her back against her sink counter. Tori's hands slipped back to support herself knocking things out of the way. Jade leaned in pressing her lips to Tori's. The two of them melting into one another as the kiss became a fight for dominance. Tori pushed Jade away panting heavily. She was in charge. She was taking control. Jade walked up gripping Tori's chin and forcing her to look at her. "Tonight. You're mine Vega. You can have every other night. But tonight I'm in charge." A wicked grin spread across her face as she leaned in and began to pepper kisses across Tori's jaw.

Tori's eyes shut instinctively as her back arched off the counter. Who was she kidding. Tonight Jade was in charge and she was going to revel in it. And boy did it excite her. Jade pulled back slowly. "If we don't get into the shower soon I'm going to take you right here and now." Tori opened her eyes. Jade was breathing heavily, her cock standing rock hard at attention. Tori leaned forward her cheeks flushed and smiled. She stepped past Jade climbing into the shower.

Tori felt Jade climb in behind her and handed her the shampoo. It only took a few minutes for the girls to wash themselves off, each one eagerly cleaning off so that they could get their hands onto the other. Tori felt Jade lean against her back, her lips brushing against her ear. Tori shivered slightly under the warm water. "Hurry up and finish. I want you to put something nice on. I want to unwrap my present." Jade hissed softly, her breath blowing against Tori's inner ear.

Tori climbed out of the shower drying herself off. "Give me ten minutes and then come get your present." Tori quickly dried her hair knowing she'd have to fix it the next morning regardless. She headed into her bedroom, slipping into the back of her closet. She looked from outfit to outfit, some skimpy, some slutty, some sexy, looking for the perfect outfit for Jade. Tori could hear the water in the bathroom stop knowing that she was running out of time. She picked up her pace stopping at the perfect piece. A long piece of red ribbon with a large bow on one end. She had picked it out as a joke thinking it would make for some funny photos one day. She grabbed a pair of red underpants slipping them on and wrapped the bow around her chest. If Jade wanted something to unwrap, well Tori would give her something to unwrap. She might be in charge, but Tori still held the reigns and there was no way she was giving up the chance to watch Jade's jaw drop.

Tori climbed onto the bed rolling onto her side. She crossed one leg over the other and propped her head up on her elbow. She licked her lips feeling how wet she already was. She heard the hair dryer turn off and saw the light go out from under the door. The door opened and Jade stood in the doorway leaning against it with one arm. "I hope you're ready...'Cause the big bad wolf is here to play." Jade called. Tori felt her breath hitch. She watched as Jade strutted towards her slowly. Each step seductively drawing her in. Tori's eyes traveled across Jade's body taking in every inch.

Jade climbed up on the bed putting one hand on Tori's shoulder and pushing her back so she was laying flat. Jade lifted one leg over her straddling Tori's stomach. "Seem little red rinding hood wanted to be a tease. I shouldn't be surprised." Jade took the bow lifting it and slipped her cock between Tori's breasts. Tori looked down at it eyes wide. She didn't expect Jade to do this. She opened her mouth to protest but Jade quickly began to run her crotch through her underpants. "My someone's soaked..." Jade called out. Tori could only let out a moan closing her eyes. She felt Jade rock her hips back and forth her cock rubbing between her breasts.

Tori felt the ribbon disappear and opened her eyes to see Jade sucking on her fingers. "Mmm. So sweet. Well I must have a taste." Jade adjusted herself leaning down and kissing Tori's neck. Tori rotated her head for better access but Jade had already kissed down to her breasts. She began to bite and kiss at Tori's right nipple earning squeaks of pleasure from her. Tori wasn't sure how Jade knew how to do this, but Jade was driving her wild. Just when Tori thought she was getting a breather Jade resumed her assault on the other breast. After a few minutes she began to kiss down Tori's stomach pausing only to dip her tongue into Tori's belly button.

Tori felt Jade gently grip Tori's underpants and begin to tug them down. Tori quickly lifted her hips so Jade could have easier access only to feel Jade lift her legs and hook her knees onto her shoulders. Tori looked at her shocked to see Jade smirking. "Much better." Tori tried to shift her weight so she could get more comfortable but very quickly found Jade's tongue running over her folds in a long slow lick. Tori shook giving up on moving at all. Jade continued her assault on Tori's sex alternating between sucking and licking. It wasn't long before Tori felt Jade press two fingers into her as all of Jade's oral attentions transferred to Tori's clit. Tori writhed under Jade's work trembling in need. It took a few minutes for Jade to find the perfect motions but once she did Tori could only moan and whimper under her. Tori felt her climax building and began to tense up until Jade finally hit her once more burying her fingers inside of Tori. Tori cried out twitching in Jade's arms for a few moments before coming down from her high.

Tori felt Jade lower her and remove her fingers from her center. Tori slowly opened her eyes panting from the assault on her to see Jade sitting next to her licking her fingers clean. "You taste delicious." Tori grabbed Jade's hair lightly tugging her towards her, pulling her into a kiss. Jade quickly forced her tongue into Tori's mouth taking control. Tori could still taste herself on Jade's lips. The kiss lasted only moments before Jade pulled back panting. "Ready for round 2?"

Tori quickly sat up pushing Jade onto her back. "Stay put." She crawled to her side table and opened the drawer pulling out a condom. She crawled back over to Jade and straddled her waist. She began to grind her hips slowly on Jade's stomach.

Tori reached up and ripped open the condom. She heard Jade moan at the sight and was glad. She reached behind her and began to unroll the condom on Jade's cock. She could feel Jade pulse in her hands and eagerly lifted her hips aligning herself with Jade.

Tori felt Jade's fingers wrap around her waist. Tori guided the dick against her slit and lowered herself down taking Jade's tip inside of her. Jade helped Tori lower herself down slowly. Tori put her hands on Jade's stomach and brought herself down until she felt her butt touch Jade's legs. Tori let out a shaky breath looking at Jade for approval. Jade smirked and quickly flipped them over so Tori was on her back. "I said..." Jade pulled herself almost out of Tori. "I'm. In. Charge." Jade slammed into Tori with each thrust. Tori felt herself clench around Jade with each thrust.

Jade leaned down kissing Tori's neck continuing her thrusts. Tori gripped Jade's back scratching her. She could feel Jade moan at the comfort. Tori could hardly think let alone speak. Jade was assaulting her body with pleasure and she was barely hanging on. She could feel her orgasm building and it came crashing without warning. Her body trembled as her arms and legs wrapped around Jade pulling her down against her.

Jade held Tori as she came in her arms. Tori felt Jade slowly pull out and remove the condom tossing it aside. Slowly she let go of Jade and lay there panting. Jade rolled off of her and brushed Tori's hair out of her face softly. Tori turned her head to look at Jade. Sweat covered her face. Her hair was tangled and matted to her face. "I thought you don't sweat Jade."

"You gave me a workout." Jade said panting.

Tori smirked rolling onto her side and snuggling into Jade. "Good."

Tori felt Jade wrap her arms around her pulling her closer. Tori closed her eyes smiling to herself. She could get used to nights like this.


	14. Chapter 14: Staging the Act

"You have to audition Jade." Jade groaned. Tori had been pressuring her to audition for the latest of Sikowitz craziest shows. The show was called "In Her Honor" and was supposed to be about a princess who runs a country but ends up killing herself after her empire begins to fall around her. Truth was Jade was actually excited about the show, until she learned she was going to have to wear a full old English dress with all of the add ons. Jade was not about that wardrobe, but Tori was not going to let her out of it.

"For the last time Vega. I'm not doing it." Jade said laying on her bed. She rolled over looking at Tori while she got undressed. She loved watching Tori get undressed before bed. For the past three months whenever Tori had spent the night it always involved some fair amount of cuddling, kissing, and to a larger degree, lots of sex. Tonight had been different, Tori had insisted the just have a romantic date night, saying it would just be nice to be a cute couple for a change.

"What do I have to get you to do to be in it? You would be fantastic as the lead roll. Plus that final scene, tons of fake blood. It's like a dream of yours." Tori turned around her hands on her hips.

Jade lifted herself up onto her elbows looking at Tori. "I'm not doing it and you can't convince me."

Tori walked over crawling into bed and slipping under the covers with Jade. "There's always something. Tell me what and I'll do it. Anything. Even if it's that thing Cat taught me." Tori nudged up next to Jade wrapping an arm around her middle.

"I love when you do that, but I told you no. And stop letting her teach you stuff, the two of you are like sex crazed weirdos. At least now she has your sister to bone instead of trying to get in our bed."

"They make a cute couple. And don't get me wrong, you say the word she's welcome to join. And don't act like you haven't gotten a lesson from Trina about a thing or two."

"I did no such thing. And even if I did, you don't want to hear about it. And to think we thought Cat was filthy."

Tori buried her head in Jade's neck. "Please don't talk about my sister that way. It's already bad enough when Cat mentions something or shows me a toy Trina bought her. You won't believe wha-"

Jade covered Tori's mouth. "After the last one you showed me I don't want to know. I'm weird but that, that's just freaky. How does it even...fit?"

Tori looked up at Jade's face laughing at the confused expression. She lay her head down on Jade's chest sighing. "Don't ask me."

Jade stroked Tori's hair closing her eyes. "If I audition there's one thing I want. I want you to come up with something. Something only the wicked mind of my Mistress can come up with and surprise me with it. I don't care what. I don't care how. But I want you to really dig in that box of yours and really challenge me and you. Let's see if we can't shock Trina and Cat."

Jade could feel Tori smile. "Oh trust me. I can come up with something. You just wait Jade."

"You better. If I'm wearing those damn dresses, you owe me big time."

* * *

"Fuck you Vega. Fuck period clothing. Fuck women's period clothing when you have a dick. Fuck this show. Fuck Sikowitz. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jade said stomping around her dressing room wearing only a pair of lacy underpants. She threw her hairbrush against the wall groaning.

It was only a month ago when Tori had convinced her to audition for the show. So Jade had auditioned and immediately been given the role by Sikowitz. Rehearsals had begun immediately which ate into much of Jade's Tori time. Which Jade had been getting very little of lately. As graduation began to creep closer, Jade was starting to get nervous. She hadn't decided on a school yet and Tori, well Tori was going to be working on her GED over the summer and was starting work on her first album in the fall. Would Tori still want Jade when she was famous? It didn't help that they hadn't been very intimate together lately and Jade was starting to get blue balls.

There was a knock at the door which broke Jade out of her thoughts. "I'm getting ready Sikowitz!"

"It's me" came a softer reply from the other side of the door. Jade stood up unlocking the door and opening a bit while standing behind it to cover herself. Tori stepped in closing the door and sitting on the counter. "I heard someone was being fussy."

"I'm not fussy. These outfits are unbearable. I can't stand them." Jade looked Tori over. She was wearing a lower cut black dress that left Jade a view of quite a lot of thigh. "Did you steal that dress from my closet?"

"I did. I think it looks good on me. Judging by your face I'd say you agree." Tori smiled crossing one leg over the other. "It's the last night of the show. Come on. One more night and I'll never make you wear a corset again. Deal?"

"You still haven't come through on our last deal yet."

Tori pulled her clutch onto her lap opening it. She reached inside and pulled out a small buttplug with a switch on it. "You're right. We're going to remedy it now."

"Now? Tori I have to get ready. We're not doing this now no matter how much I want to."

Tori stood up walking over to Jade. "Oh you don't seem to understand. You and me aren't doing anything. You're going to go out onstage and give the performance of your life Jade. And you better not crack while doing it."

Jade looked down at the toy in Tori's hand and then up at her face. "You can't be serious. You want me to wear that while I'm on stage?"

"I want nothing. You are going to wear it while on stage while I play with the settings. You said push us both. Well Jade I don't think I can push you farther. So are you in or are you out?"

Jade bit her lip looking at the toy. She quickly snatched it from Tori and reached into her boxers slipping it inside of herself. She felt in slip in with a pop and removed her hand. "Promise you won't be too mean?"

"I promise nothing." Jade felt the thing pulse very gently inside of her as Tori tapped on her phone. "Now let's get you dressed." Tori set her phone down on the counter and Jade could just make out the intensity set to 1. She swallowed dryly. 1 was a very long way from the top.

* * *

Tori watched Jade from the audience her finger on her phone ready to go. Jade had done pretty good so far, but it was the final scene of the show and Tori had been pretty easy. As Jade stepped out on stage, her makeup in shambles, the knife clutched in her hand Tori smirked. She let the toy pulse at a low 3 as Jade began to speak.

"For now the sun doth end on me. My love is gone, my heart is gone, and soon I shall be gone."

Tori smirked kicking it up to 5. She watched Jade continue without even so much as a hesitation. Her acting was perfect. She was perfect. Tori had fallen madly in love with Jade over the past few months that they had been dating, she hadn't said it yet, but she knew she loved Jade. She did everything without hesitation and pushed both herself to be the best and Tori to be the best. She could romance the circles around Tori and boy was she good in bed. She shook her head to clear it and looked up at Jade to see her subtly raising an eyebrow at her. Oh was this a challenge.

"There are none to defy me. And none to defeat me. I am queen and castle. My rule is absolute. And yet I can not conquer my own life. My death is eternal."

Tori looked at the remote and raised it to 8 and began to bounce it up between 10 and back down to 8. Jade paused for a second her eyelid twitching for a moment. She looked over at Tori. Tori smirked and began to press the up button. 8. 9. 10. She held her finger over the button. Jade turned away continuing.

"And now I commit to my end."

Tori could see the slight stutter in each step, the way Jade hesitated her moves. It was so minute that nobody could notice, except Tori. She had memorized this exact moment over the past few nights just to watch Jade break. And oh would she break. Tori pressed the button. Up it went going all the way up to 15.

Jade lifted the knife and hesitated looking over at it. Her hand trembled slightly and a tear beaded up in her eye. "And now...Now I fall into the eternal night." She plunged the knife into her side and began to stumble around the stage. Tori lowered it down all the way and watched as Jade fell into her final position before kicking it all the way up and watching her give one last twitch on the stage.

The lights came down and Tori turned off the toy letting Jade get her respite. She knew she'd be paying for her games tonight, but boy was it worth it.

* * *

Tori opened the dressing room to find the lights off. She stepped in closing the door behind her. Jade must not have been in there yet. She felt two arms wrap around her stomach from behind. "What you did was evil Mistress Tori." Jade purred softly in her ear. She could feel Jade's member press against her butt. Somehow Jade had found the time to already get changed out of her costume.

"Hello Pet. You were wonderful out there tonight. An incredible performance indeed."

"Thank you Mistress. I live to serve."

Tori turned around and gripped Jade's hips. "I know you do Pet. I..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "God Jade, I'm so unbelievably in love with you. I know I'm ruining the moment, but heaven knows you are so sexy, so talented, and so incredible. I love you Jade West."

Jade let go of Tori stumbling back. She flicked the lights on causing Tori to blink to focus her eyes. Tori opened her eyes looking up at Jade to see tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away looking down at her feet. Tori quickly walked over lifting up Jade's chin. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Jade opened her mouth but instead closed it quickly pressing her lips to Tori's. Tori jumped stunned but wrapped her arms around Jade's neck kissing her back. Tori pushed Jade back against the door holding her close. Jade pulled back gasping for air. "I love you too Vega. Your voice, your smile, your heart, your talent, your kindness, your hips, your control over me, you've had me wrapped around your finger since I've met you. God I love you."

"My Jade you're blushing." Tori said kissing Jade's jawline.

"Shut up Vega and take me home. Or else we're going to end up making a large mess in this dressing room." Jade teased toying with the zipper on Tori's dress.

"Shut the light Jade."

Jade reached up and shut the light plunging them both back into darkness. Tori felt her zipper be pulled down as the dress slipped down off her body and onto the floor. She felt Jade lift her up and smiled. Either they would marry each other, or she'd be kill anyone who got between her and Jade, of that Tori was sure.


	15. Chapter 15: Graduation Part 1

A/N: So i finished this story. after this chapter there will be 1 more and an Epilogue. I have the sequel in mind. It is far more plot heavy, but we will see of I want to write it. Currently I'm working on two other stories so expect those soon.

* * *

It was the day before graduation, aka, the last day of class for Jade and Tori. The two of them had been going strong for the past few months and Jade had been dreading this day for a while. She knew that Tori and her had both been putting off talking about the future for a while. Jade was going off to a two year writing program in New York at the end of the summer and Tori had her record contract, in LA. Jade wasn't really sure how to feel. She'd been thinking about it for the past few weeks and it was eating her up inside. What would happen to them? After all they had been together for the past for six months, could they really do two years apart minus the holidays? Would Tori want that?

"Earth to Jade!" Beck said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Jade shook her head glaring at him. "What do you want? I was thinking."

"You were staring at your locker for the past five minutes. You need to snap out of it West and talk to your girlfriend. The two of you have been in this weird limbo state when you're apart." He leaned against the locker next to hers crossing his arms.

Jade closed her locker for the last time looking at the door. "I know you're right but what if this is the end-"

"If you really are stupid enough to think that then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Now go talk to your girl. I don't need you or her being bummed out at my party tonight."

"Oh yes, of course I'll put my life on hold for you tonight so nothing interrupts your party."

Beck stood up walking away. "That's all I ask."

Jade watched him go as Tori walked over to Jade. "Hey beautiful." Jade said wrapping her arms around Tori.

Tori smiled. "Ready to go to your place? Or still need more time to say goodbye?"

Jade let go of Tori. "Can we swing by the Janitor's Closet? It will only take a moment?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Really? We didn't do it enough over the last six months in there?"

"Not that." Jade grabbed her bag and started towards the closet. She opened the door and turned to see Tori hadn't moved. Jade cocked her head motioning for her to go in. Tori crossed her arms walking in towards the closet. Jade stepped in closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Tori said leaning against the shelf.

"We've needed to talk for a while."

"Jade...not now...not here..." Tori whined.

"Then when and where Tori! We've both been putting it off clearly! We need to talk about us! About what and where this is going!" Jade said dropping her bag on the ground.

Tori sighed slumping her shoulders. "I know we do. I just like where we are and what we have and I feel like talking about it-"

"Makes this real?" Jade said softly lowering her head.

Jade felt Tori's hand cup around her cheek and lift her face up. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes and everything melted away. "This. Us. All of it is real. Don't you dare say it isn't." Tori leaned in kissing Jade's cheek.

"But what happens when I'm in NYC and you're here in LA?"

"We make it work Jade. We'll figure it out because that's what we do. Because I'm never letting you go Jade. I love you."

Jade looked up at Tori and could see tears in her eyes. "I can visit you on holidays out here." She felt herself start to tear up as well. "And you can visit me when you have breaks or maybe record in New York."

"We will make it work Jade. I promise you that. It will take a lot more than the country to separate me and you."

Jade laughed. "Vega I swear I've never loved you more." Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder smiling.

"Never? Well I'm sure that's not true." Tori said giving Jade's butt a pinch.

Jade jumped slightly. "Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

As Jade walked into Beck's parent's house with Tori on her arm she could see the awe on Tori's face. Jade had been inside of Beck's parent's house once before. It wasn't really a stand out on the outside but inside it looked like royalty could have lived there. His parents had made a ton of money early in their careers and spent most of it building an incredible home. Beck on the other hand wanted no part of it. Jade understood why but most people really didn't. Jade pulled Tori inside shutting the door behind them. It looked like most of their class was already there and drinking by the looks of it.

The pair made it in about five feet before being assaulted by a bouncing ball of red. Cat jumped into them wrapping her arms around the pair. "Yay! You're here! Trina said you two would be pretty busy and didn't think you'd show up but you did and you're here and we can all get drunk!"

Over Cat's shoulder Jade could make out Trina making her way over to them. She gripped Cat by the waist and began to tug her off of the pair. "Alright Kitten that's enough drinking for you. Maybe we should get some water in you since you're starting to get kind of handsy."

"You want to see handsy?" Cat said spinning around and gripping Trina's hips and pulling her close. Trina let out a surprised gasp followed by a soft moan.

Tori squealed turning away. "Stop with the PDA in front of me you two! It's weird."

"Like we haven't heard each other having sex. Our walls are not very thin sister." Trina said as Cat placed soft kisses across her neck. "And don't forget it's my girlfriend who's been giving you sex tips."

"I'm not having this conversation again Trina."

Trina put up her hands. "Not a problem. Me and Kitten here were going to go find a room to have fun in. If you're interested Jade the offer is always on the table. Make it a matching Vega set."

Jade smirked. "Sorry Trina but I'm happily taken. Enjoy your many conquests but know that I'll always be the one who got away."

Trina and Cat walked off and Jade watched as Cat snuck her hand into Trina's pants squeezing her butt. Jade could feel herself began to heat up before she felt a very hard slap on her behind. She glared over at Tori who pretended to be fascinated with something across the room.

"Keep it in your pants you two. And that includes after drinking. No shenanigans in public." Beck said holding a drink out to the both of them. Jade looked at it, inside was some kind of punch. She sniffed it and could smell vodka. She wrinkled her nose looking at Tori as she started to drink. Jade took a tentative sip and surprisingly enjoyed the taste.

"We promise to behave Beck. And if not we will take it upstairs." Jade said teasingly.

"Don't make a mess. I. Still have to clean this place up tomorrow. And remember, call a cab or something if you're heading home. I plan on us surviving til graduation on Sunday."

"I promise." Jade said holding up her hand as if in a pledge.

"Good. We got the punch, we got food, we got music and the dance floor, we got the outside lounge, and we got the movie room playing our performances on loop. Enjoy yourselves, enjoy the party, and we did it!" To that the three of them cheered and the party began.

* * *

Jade had lost track of time. She wasn't drunk. In fact she was pretty sober. She had figured out that the punch was probably a dangerous thing to drink since she didn't know what was in it, but the amount of sugar was definitely a bad idea. Tori had been pulled away by Trina a while ago to who knows where for who knows what but it was apparently urgent. Jade had taken to hanging out with Beck and Andre who were definitely drunk. She wasn't sure how many drinks they had but both were so busy talking about which girl to hook up with that neither of them actually made a move. Jade was getting ready to go find Tori when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Care to dance sexy?" Tori purred trailing her hands over Jade's shoulders before heading off to the dance floor dragging Jade along.

Jade followed behind Tori watching her sway her hips. Once they hit the floor Tori popped off. She turned around and began to grind against Jade. Jade had seen Tori dance many times but not like this. Tori must've been drunk to be going off like this. Jade felt her pants get tighter. She gripped Tori's hips pulling her closer. Tori turned around wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. "Someone's excited. And all it took was a little shake of my ass." Tori leaned into Jade's ear. "Shall we adjourn to the bathroom. You've been denying me." She trailed one hand down Jade's body and cupped her crotch squeezing.

Jade grunted pushing Tori back from her a bit. "Nah I'm good." She said sternly avoiding eye contact while pretending to still be dancing.

Tori walked over to her and gripped her chin turning her to look at Jade. "Oh you know you want it bad. So take me..." Tori said smirking.

"Bathroom. Now." Jade said. She turned and started to stomp towards the bathroom. Her face was red with anger. She got to the bathroom and shoved the door open walking in and flicking on the light. Tori followed in not long after her and turned around crossing her arms over her chest. Jade shut the door locking it before turning around to Tori. Her face was furious. "What the fuck was that Vega? I gave you one rule tonight. Nothing in public. And there you are almost jacking me off on the dance floor! Who do- What do- I don't know what Trina told you but you don't get to do that. I don't care how drunk you are!"

"I'm not drunk. I haven't had a drink since I left your side. And Trina didn't say anything to me so don't-"

"Then what was that?" Jade pointed to the door angrily. "You were completely fine before you ran off and then you show up and pretty much beg for sex in front of everyone?"

"It's nothing. Forget it." Tori mumbled looking away.

"It's not nothing. What the fuck was that out there?" Jade shouted.

"I said drop it!" Tori said glaring at her fire in her eyes.

Both girls looked away from each other causing an awkward moment of silence. Jade took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry for shouting. I just... That wasn't like you. And it wasn't cool. You broke my one rule for tonight."

Tori looked down at her feet shuffling them. "It's just you haven't wanted to touch me in a sexual way for a few weeks. And I know part of that was my time of the month but still. I mean really it's not like I haven't tried. Do you still love me? Am I still attractive enough for you? And then I was thinking about you going off to school and I got nervous. I mean what if you meet someone that you love more? Or someone who's more attractive? What if then I'm the one holding you back and you resent me. Because I'm not there or not enough for you. I couldn't do that. And I just needed to know if you still wanted me."

Jade crossed the room and lifted up Tori's chin. "You're so stupid Vega." Jade began to undo her pants. "You are still the hottest piece of ass on the planet to me. It took everything in me to not take you right there on the dance floor. And you think this time off has been hard. I wanted to surprise you later but you ruined it." Jade turned around pulling her pants halfway down her ass. On her right cheek was a tattoo in the shape of a heart with a ribbon on it that said "Mistress's Pet". "I got it done so that it would be healed last weekend but it took a bit longer since it was still sore. But Vega you have my heart for as long as you want it. And I hope it's forever because I got a tattoo for you so if you brake my heart I'll probably kill you for it."

Jade felt Tori's fingers run over the tattoo. "It's not still tender is it?"

"No. All healed up. I wanted to show you sooner but it was kinda red and gross." Jade hesitated for a second. "Do- Do you like it? I know I probably should've asked first-"

"Stand up and kiss me Jade."

Jade turned around pulling up her pants as Tori threw herself into Jade's arms. Jade smiled kissing her girlfriend softly. The two of them shared a brief moment of nothing except for the kiss. Jade pulled back. "There was one more thing."

"I swear that there better not be some other crazy thing you did."

"Not crazy. Well maybe." Jade stepped out of the embrace reaching into her pocket and pulling out a quarter and slamming it down on the counter. "I made you a promise. And now I'm asking you to do the same. If you pick up that quarter you promise that you choose me first. I'm the one you want and the only one you want. I know it's not a proposal but I'm giving you my everything. All my trust, all my heart, all my soul, and all of me. Do you want that?"

Tori looked between the quarter and Jade her face one of shock. She reached down and picked up the quarter keeping it safe. "That's all I've ever wanted from you. I promise to keep this safe and keep you safe."

"Once again I was going to save that for later, but I guess now you have to suffer in waiting too til we get home. I know how imaginative your mind can be especially now." Jade smirked reaching for the door.

"Wait. So you're telling me I can hypnotize you tonight but I have to wait till later when we get back to my place?"

"Oh because only you can be a tease Mistress?" Jade smirked flashing her teeth like a predator. "I'm allowed my fun especially after what you just did."

"Oh you can have your fun now. Because later it's all about me Pet." Tori pressed herself against Jade's back leaning into her ear. "I'm going to make you wish you had satisfied me now. Don't expect to sleep tonight West." Tori nipped at Jade's ear causing Jade to slump against the door whimpering. "Better go enjoy the party if you can." Tori stepped back opening the door and walking out leaving Jade inside alone with a tent in her pants. She was going to need a lot of cold water before she walked back out.


	16. Chapter 16: Graduation Part 2

A/N: The Last Chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue later this week so keep your eyes peeled. Until then the first chapter of a Pitch Perfect fic is up on the site as well as the first chapter of a new Jori story. And don't worry, the sequel is coming. Probably in a few months.

Side note if you'd like a story with a specific pairing or multi pairing or theme or kink feel free to PM me with a request. If it is something I ship or know of I'll probably write it. Nothing is too out there or weird.

* * *

By the time they made it back to Tori's place in the taxi they called, Jade could tell Tori had been mentally undressing her the entire way. Not that Jade hadn't been thinking much of the same. After all the dancing they kept doing it took everything in Jade's self restraint to hold off. Once they arrived Jade paid for the taxi before being quickly shoved out of the cab by her girlfriend. Tori grabbed her hand practically dragging her into the house. Before Jade could even think or realize it Tori had dragged them up to her room and slammed the door shut. Jade found herself pressed up against the door hands pinned above her head as Tori planted kisses across her neck.

Jade let out a soft moan and bucked her hips forward. Tori smirked and bit down on Jade's neck sucking softly. Jade whined and tried to free herself. She took in a deep breath and heard a loud moan from next door. Tori froze and pulled back slowly looking at Jade. "That wasn't me..."

"God yes Kitten!" Came through the walls muffled. Tori turned deep red and blushed letting down Jade's hands. Jade chuckled softly.

"I'm gonna go tell them to shut up. Last thing we need tonight is to be hearing that the whole night." Jade said slowly opening the door. She stepped out into the dark hallway and carefully made her way over to Trina's door. She went to knock on it and instead on the first hit pushed the door wide open. She froze. She was staring at a very naked and sweaty Cat pounding into Trina with what looked like a very large strap-on. Jade turned deep red and lowered her head walking back to Tori's room.

"Did you tell them to keep it down it sounds louder?" Tori asked confused.

"Pack a bag, we're going to my place." Jade said her eyes wide staring at the floor.

Tori stepped around her peering out of her room at the open door. "Oh no. They didn't shut the door fully."

"I saw everything. Oh god."

Tori came back in shutting the door. "I'll pack the bag. How about you go outside, get some fresh air and call a cab. I'll be right down." Jade nodded stepping out of the room. She could hear the loud slaps and moans as she made her way down and out of the house. She shook her head breathing deeply. The worst part was she would not be getting that image out of her head any time soon.

Tori came down with a duffel bag a few minutes later. "Hey are you okay? I'm sure that was a lot to take in."

"How are you not jaded by it?"

"Well I mean Cat gave me lessons so I've seen her in the nude. We didn't touch I promised you that. But she's got a great body. And Trina. Well it's Trina so I've seen her naked before. Sure you don't want to bail on me and go up and join them?" Tori said taking Jade's hand.

Jade smiled. "I'm quite happy with the choice I made."

* * *

Once they got to Jade's house Tori set down her bag and kicked off her shoes. "Okay. Jade dim the lights and go ahead and get comfortable on the bed. I've wasted enough time and now I want to hypnotize my Pet." Tori turned around and saw Jade already dimming the lights. "Are you sure with this? You sure you're good?"

Jade walked over and took Tori's face giving her a soft kiss. "I'm all yours. As long as you let me remember it this time. If you don't Vega you'll find your ass purple in the morning."

"Don't make threats like that or I'll turn them around on you. Now like I said. Get on the bed." Tori said turning back to her bag. She pulled out a few things tossing them aside before pulling out a small shining crystal. She held it up looking at it. She had only dreamt of getting the chance to do this again to Jade and she was finally getting the opportunity. She was going to enjoy every second of this.

Tori turned around to see Jade sitting there rubbing her palms on her legs. Tori knelt down in front of her. "Last chance." Jade took a deep breath crossing her arms. She nodded. Tori stood up in front of Jade and let the crystal drop. It spun in place catching just a tiny bit of light on it's edges. Tori smiled rocking in back and forth slowly. "Jade I want you to just breath slowly. Take deep breaths in and out and keep your eyes on the crystal." Tori could see Jade focus on her breathing and watched as her pupils dilated slightly.

"Keep forcusing on the crystal and let yourself relax entirely. Watch as the light hits the crystal and draw your eyes deeper into it. Let yourself drift into it. You don't need to fight it. Let the crystal be the only thing you see." Tori could see Jade's head start to wobble a bit. "If you want you can relax your head and let yourself drop. You don't need to fight it. Just let your eyes drop. Let your eyelids drop. Let your head drop. Let your body drop. And sleep." Jade slumped over almost falling off of the bed. Tori quickly bent down and caught her lifting her up onto the bed. She carefully lifted Jade's head and could see Jade was still breathing in the slow almost rhythmic way. Tori sat down next to Jade leaning the sleeping girl against her arm. Jade's head dropped onto her shoulder. She placed the crystal onto the bed and smiled. She was surprised Jade had dropped so quickly but it just made things more fun.

"Jade I want you to listen carefully to all of my instructions and answer all my questions with complete and total honesty. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes..." Jade whispered out.

"Jade when you answer me you will only call me Mistress while in trance. Do you understand?" Tori asked feeling herself get excited.

"Yes Mistress..." Jade droned out a shiver running through her as she said it.

Tori almost squeaked out in excitement. She took a breath composing herself. "Good-" She squeaked out. She silently cleared her throat. "Good. Now Jade I want you to feel yourself sinking deeper into trance. You've done it before so you know what it feels like and I want you to let that feeling wash over you again. You're in a safe space. You can drift down letting my voice be your guide. Cling to them and let them bring you comfort. Let them bring you deeper into yourself." Jade shivered and let out a soft moan as she fell completely into trance. Tori smiled petting Jade's head. "Jade sit up straight for me and open your eyes."

"Yes Mistress..." Almost robotically Jade sat up perfectly straight. Her eyes slowly opened and Tori looked into the glazed over face of Jade and smiled to herself.

"Jade I want you to get up and strip naked for me and then stand perfectly still." Tori stood up moving out of Jade's way. She watched as Jade stood up and methodically took off each article of clothing dropping them to the floor. Jade's cock was already standing at attention much like Jade was as well. Tori bit her lip excitedly. "Jade I want you to strip me taking the time worship every inch of my body as you do." Jade stepped forward and took hold of Tori's shirt. She began to lift it off and kissed across Tori's shoulder's as she did so. She kissed down between her breasts as she removed the bra and continued down as she removed the remainder of the clothing from her body. Tori could barely contain her excitement and felt herself drip down her thigh. She blushed at the thought. "Jade stand up straight." She croaked out watching her girlfriend stand up straight.

Tori walked over and knelt down in front of Jade and took Jade's cock into her mouth with one quick move. She took a second and pulled back. "Jade you won't be able to cum until I give you permission. And when I do you'll wake up from trance. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress..." Jade whined. Tori could hear the pain in her voice and smirked. She lowered her head back and began to suck on Jade's cock. She had done this dozens of times but knowing Jade had no control or ability to resist made this one even more exciting.

After a few minutes Tori pulled off and stood up straight. "Jade I want you to get a condom, put it on, and then fuck me like you've never fucked me before. Go as wild and rough as you want. Really lay into me. Do you understand?" Tori turned around bending over and climbing onto the bed on all fours.

"Yes mistress." Tori watched Jade head over to the side table and grab a condom.

"Wait! Jade what did you think of Cat and Trina having sex?" Tori asked watching Jade.

"I thought it was very hot, but nowhere near as hot as you are Mistress." Jade said robotically her cock twitching.

Tori blushed. Even in a robotic trance state Jade was the most incredible person ever. "You can continue what you were doing."

"Yes Mistress..." Jade turned around and walked over and roughly grabbed Tori's hips climbing onto the bed before her. Without warning Tori felt Jade enter her. She let out a large gasp as Jade began to thrust into her. Jade never put this much strength into her motions and Tori was losing her grip with each one. Finally she lost her balance and fell face first into the bed. She could feel herself drooling onto the bed. Tori felt herself tense up and clench around Jade. She shivered as an orgasm ripped through her.

Tori felt Jade's fingers grip into her hair and pull roughly yanking Tori up til her back was placed against Jade. Her eyes wide she went to stop it but Jade shoved two fingers into her mouth. Tori moaned and tasted something sweet. Jade had definitely rubbed her fingers in Tori's juices. Tori closed her mouth and sucked on the fingers. Tori could feel another orgasm building onto the aftershocks of the last one and began to tremble. Jade pushed herself deeper inside of Tori and Tori squealed falling onto the bed. Jade pushed her over onto her back and slipped herself back inside.

Tori was losing the ability for rational thought, she never thought Jade could go this insane. Jade gripped Tori's hands pulling them abover her head and pinning them down. Tori had to stop this it was getting too insane. "Jade you can cum. Oh god cum before you break me!" Tori squeaked out and as she felt Jade press her hips against Tori's pelvis. She felt Jade twitch inside of her as she came. Tori trembled the last few aftershocks running over her.

Jade slipped out of Tori falling down next to her panting. Tori carefully removed the condom tying it off and tossing it aside. Tori rolled over her leg twitching every few seconds. "Are you okay."

Jade turned to look at her and stuck her tongue out. "Not cool Vega." She panted out smiling.

Tori smiled and leaned in kissing Jade's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too you stupid dope." Jade laughed rolling over to look at Tori. "Next time though, I get to hypnotize you."

"You've got yourself a deal West." Tori smiled wrapping Jade into a hug. "Next time you can do whatever you want to me. But only on one condition. You stay mine forever."

"Forever and ever." Jade said smiling as she kissed Tori softly.


	17. Epilogue

AN: Here's the epilogue I promised. If you're reading my other stories they'll be on alternating week updates. Hope you all enjoyed this story so thank you for reading along.

* * *

Jade was toying with the small box in her pocket. It was her and Tori's three year anniversary and Jade was uncomfortably anticipating the biggest decision of her life, proposing to her incredible girlfriend. The past three years had been a crazy rollercoaster for the pair. Jade was currently finishing up the revisions on her first ever purchased screenplay and Tori was just coming off of a second album. The two of them had been through so much in such a short amount of time. As it was they had rarely spent much time together except when they were sleeping. But Jade was determined to do this and she wasn't planning on waiting any longer.

Jade had picked out a romantic spot for dinner and the two had enjoyed a delicious meal at Tori's favorite restaurant. But that wasn't it for them. Jade had given Tori a blindfold and told her to put it on. Of course Tori was mad and Jade was sure she'd be paying for the blindfold later, but after making sure it was on tight and Tori couldn't see Jade started the drive up to Griffith Observatory. It wasn't a long drive since the LA traffic had finally slowed down by that time of night. Jade had parked the car and led Tori up the hill carefully in the dark. She was glad she had made sure each of them had brought a jacket for the night since Spring was coming late this year.

Once they made it to the top, Jade led Tori around the back of the observatory where all of their friends were waiting. She shushed them all and carefully led Tori past them to where she had them set up the perfect spot for this moment. It was the perfect angle to see the whole of LA stretched out before them as well as the perfect spot for lighting. The pair had been up here a few times before since it was one of Jade's favorite spots to be. Jade turned Tori around leaning her up against the railing and planted a small kiss on her cheek before stepping back. She took a deep breath preparing herself for this. It wasn't that she knew that Tori would say yes no matter what, it was the fact that she was proposing to Tori Vega.

The Latina had barged into Jade's life and flipped everything that Jade knew upside down. Jade liked girls, Jade was a submissive, Jade liked Açaí, she still hated that she liked that. Tori had pushed Jade's boundaries time and time again but never wen't so far as to break them. She had managed every step of the way to drive Jade absolutely insane and Jade loved the crazy ride they had been on. Tori was one of the world's biggest pop stars and yet somehow she always made time for Jade no matter how busy it was Jade could always count on finding a coffee waiting for her on the side table. It wasn't that she was nervous, it was that she was so elated to finally be doing this with the woman she loved. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box. Looking over at Tori she braced herself. "You can take off the blindfold."

Tori reached up taking off the blindfold and blinking to adjust herself. She looked out over the vast view of Los Angeles and then over at her friends and then finally at Jade. She quickly covered her mouth tears immediately welling up in her eyes as everything clicked for her. "Yes! Yes! A Million Times Yes!" She shouted.

Jade groaned. "I haven't even asked you yet Vega. Will you shut up and let me do my part?" Jade growled at her stepping forward.

Tori only chuckled the tears starting to fall. Jade reached up wiping her girlfriend's eyes with her sleeve carefully. "Tori Vega. You're a pain in my ass you know that? All the ups, all the downs, the romance, the fights, the trials, and the challenges have only made me fall in love with you even more. Ever since the first time you walked into my house and demanded I shut up and let you talk I've been madly in love with you. So through the next set of trials, the next journeys we face, I want you there with me. I love you Tori Vega." Jade knelt down taking a knee and opened up the box. She had picked out a smaller ring that wouldn't be too flashy. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say yes now?" Tori teased tears still streaming down her face as she nodded her head quickly.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up taking the ring and putting it on Tori's finger. Tori threw her arms around Jade kissing her. Jade smiled and picked Tori up spinning her around. Yes it was cheesy but she was going to give Tori her moment. Tori let go of the kiss and Jade lowered her back to the ground. The two of them just stood there hugging and looking at each other for a moment taking everything in.

"You know I found the box when I was cleaning the apartment last month." Tori whispered into Jade's ear.

"I knew there was a reason you were acting weird. I'll never get a chance to surprise you will I?" Jade whispered back softly.

"You surprise me every day. And this was a pretty great one."

"Wait til we get home and you see part two." Jade teased turning away and giving her friends the chance to rush in and congratulate them. She could feel Tori glaring daggers at her and only smirked. A girl had to have some secrets planned especially when you were dating Tori Vega, the person who could get any secret out of you, even your big one.


End file.
